A Dream Can Change It All
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Sequel to Things Can Change After sharing the same dream for a year and being newly appointed Head boy and girl, will Draco and Hermoine develop feelings for one another? Please read Things Can Change first. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N This is a sequel to "Things can Change" So if you're smart you will read that first. Please Read and Review :)_**

A year had passed since the summer when both Draco and Hermoine started having the dreams about each other. They spent their previous year avoiding each other if they came close to contact, and even when they did come in verbal contact they backed of their "pet names" of mudblood and ferret boy and just stuck with the last names.

Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape saw what was going on between the two of them and how they had became somewhat warmer to one another. All three of them sat in Dumbledore's office, watching the two come in contact in a clear crystal ball. This moment had been at the end of the year and the two hadn't even fought. It was more of a casual conversation that ended up happening because of patrol duties for prefects.

The three professors smiled slyly at each other and continued watching. After they had finished, Dumbledore took hold of the crystal ball and set in on a shelf next to the sorting hat and his pensieve, then went back to sitting down with the two Professors.

"Do you think it could actually work?" Minerva asked, biting her lip and tucking a long piece of graying hair behind her ear.

"Well it did work for James and Lily, although James always loved Lily. But then again, Lily always despised James. This is the only way we'll be able to tell" Dumbledore said.

"I still don't like the idea of getting a Slytherin involved in this" Severus said getting to his feat, a bit frustrated that Draco would have to be getting involved.

"It will bring the houses close together Severus. If people from other houses see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating then maybe everyone would be able to get together and we'd have more people on our side and not with Voldemort. It wouldn't work if it was two from the same house or one of the other houses. Everyone looks up to one or the other, plus they both deserve the position, they're smartest in their year" Minerva said.

Snape sighed. He realized he wasn't going to win this argument and just gave in. "You're right. All we can do is try our best" he said, worrying slightly that the plan wouldn't work out.

Dumbledore reach into his desk and pulled out two sheets of parchment, in and a quill. He pressed his quill to the first sheet of paper and wrote "Dear Miss Granger…" After finishing the first letter he took the second piece of parchment and wrote "Dear Mr. Malfoy…" After both letters were finished, he rolled them up and tied them to two barn owls who took off in separate directions across the Hogwarts grounds.

**……………..**

Hermoine's parents rushed in at the sound of thumping and screaming coming from her room. They rushed up the stairs to see what was wrong, only to find that Hermoine was screaming from excitement and jumping up and down because she couldn't contain herself at all. It was quite the sight to be seen.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming and jumping up and down?" Mr. Granger asked his ecstatic daughter.

She grinned and ran over to hug her parents. "I made head girl!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Honey" her mother said and stroked her hair. "This deserves an award. This really proves to us that you put your studies first and you deserve something to be rewarded with. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Hermoine thought back to the dream that she had been having the past year. Maybe this was the time to bring on a make-over. She grinned to herself and hugged her parents tighter.

**………………..**

Draco smirked as he read the letter over again. It was no surprise to him that he got the head boy position. Who else was going to get it? Saint Potter? Yeh, the day Potter made head boy would be the day that Draco proposed to Pansy Parkinson. He shuddered at the thought of that. She was nothing but a good shag.

But back to Head Boy business. He was supposed to meet Granger in a private compartment as soon as he got on the train. That was going to be so much fun. He rolled his eyes. Actually, Granger wasn't as bad as he thought she was. He noticed all last year that when he had to do rounds around the school he was always paired up with her. He found it somewhat suspicious but shrugged it off.

He took the letter downstairs for his mother to see whenever she got in from her new job. He headed back upstairs. Only a week left until school would start so he took his school list and apparated to Diagon Alley. Might as well do something to amuse himself now while he was almost bored to tears.

After getting his things, he returned to the empty Malfoy manor and went to the shower. He stripped his clothes and stood under the hot water jet for what seemed like hours before deciding to get out.

He put on some boxers and lay down on his bed and slowly drifted back to the dream that he thought he would never get rid of. Seeing Hermoine, touching her, kissing her, caressing her and protecting her. He sighed in his dream and snuggled deeper into the covers of his bed, never wanting the dream to end.

**………………….**

It was September first, and Kings Cross was full of Hogwarts students trying to get the Platform 9 ¾ as soon as they possibly could. The Platform itself was swarming with many students trying to get their trunks onto the scarlet train.

Hermoine, with her new look that her mother had helped her accomplish over the remainder of the summer, headed towards the compartment that was completely enclosed, no windows only a door. She found this compartment larger than the rest and it even had a table with a list of sweets that the trolley was bringing around so that you could get them whenever one wished.

She sat down and waited for whoever the new head boy was supposed to be. She took out her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, and started to reread it for the seventeenth time. She didn't hear the door slide open and shut.

Draco opened the door carelessly and saw a girl with lose curls that fell halfway down her back, beautiful complexion, and the perfect curls. She was wearing a very short plaid pink and black skirt with a white blouse that was buttoned so that it showed quite an amount of cleavage.

Draco recognized her as Hermoine Granger, just by the way she furrowed her brow when she read the book she had in her hands. Plus her eyes were the same deep chestnut brown that he could always depict from a crowd. Her hair had changed though. It was no longer in tangles and just plain brown, but hung in loose curls and had blonde highlights in them.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermoine looked up to his cold, ice blue eyes. "So you're the new head boy?" Hermoine asked as she put her book down, amusement flashing in her eyes and voice at the thought of it.

Draco nodded and took a seat across from her. "What are we supposed to do?" he drawled.

Hermoine pointed to the list that was hanging against the windowless wall and continued to put her book away.

"We're sharing a common room?" he asked.

Hermoine nodded. "They do every year."

Draco's eyes were filled wide in shock. "But I have to share it with you, of all people!"

Hermoine narrowed her eyes slightly. "You know what?" she spat. "I thought you were half decent, but I guess I was wrong."

She moved to the compartment door but it wouldn't open. She twisted the handle several times but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell…?" Hermoine started when a note appeared out of thin air.

Hermoine took hold of it and the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, truly unconcerned.

Hermoine handed the note and dropped the seat, muttering the words 'Why me? Why him?' over and over again. It was bad enough she would have to share a down with him.

Draco read the note through several times before sitting down in shock. The note had explained that the door would not unlock until they reached Hogwarts.

"Well this is just peachy" Draco said, his voice filled with sarcasm, and ran a hand through his hair.

Hermoine watched it fall back into place perfectly in awe. After watching his hair for a moment, Hermoine scanned over the rest of him. Malfoy had certainly gained some muscles over the summer. She went back up to his face and saw his eyes looking her over. Hermoine smirked.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" he replied calmly while smirking at Hermoine who started to blush, but covered it with a book.

He chuckled to himself. "Typical" he muttered.

Hermoine dropped the book. "What do you mean 'Typical'?" she spat.

Malfoy moved in so that he was merely centimeters away from Hermoine's face. He took her chin in his hand and caressed it lightly.

"Poor Hermoine" he whispered. She could feel his breath on her face and wished he would close the space between them but she wasn't that lucky. "Always running away from your feelings. It's a shame no one wants you" he said grinning menacingly.

She pushed him away and back onto his seat and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oooo someone's a feisty devil today, maybe people actually would like you if you showed your attitude more often. I know I sure would" Draco said coming closer and sliding a hand up her thigh.

It sent chills up her spine but she knew she couldn't give into him. He moved in close enough that she could once again feel his hot breath on her own face, but just as he was about to lean in she ducked away.

"Calm your bloody hormones Malfoy" she growled. "We both know you'd only be in it for a piece of ass, a piece of ass that I'm not willing to give to you so why don't you go crawling back to Pansy?" she snarled.

He looked at her in disbelief, after all he was Draco Malfoy. Every girl at Hogwarts wanted him, every girl that he knew of anyways. What was it that Granger detested? Well he'd get her one of these days. Draco loved a challenge and would NEVER turn one down.

"Well Granger, I would go find Pansy, but seeing as we're locked in here together then I figured I'd picture her face on your body and shag you senseless. What do you say?" he said with a smirk.

"What a way to charm a lady" she said and rolled her eyes.

"So I'll take it that's a no?" Draco questioned.

Hermoine nodded and started reading the list posted on the wall. "Considering we detest each other and we have too much stuff to do as it is, I don't think so."

Draco had never been rejected before and sneered in Hermoine's direction. He would definitely be getting to her one day. He'd make sure of it. His mind was collapsing from the rejection. Any other girl would have jumped him right there on the train, but would Hermoine fulfill his needs? NO! She had made that quite clear.

Just then Draco's stomach emitted a low pitched growl. "Bloody Hell" he muttered. "How are we supposed to eat if we can't leave?" he asked Hermoine.

She pointed to the menu on the table. Seeing as their conversations weren't going to well she decided to talk as little as possible, but she knew it wouldn't hold out for long.

After getting almost everything on the menu Draco smiled contently at it all.

"Ah were to begin?" He asked himself looking at everything eagerly.

Hermoine sighed. "How about you help me schedule meetings with the Prefects?" she asked.

Draco didn't take his eyes off of the food sitting in front of him. "Shhh food first" he held up a hand to silence Hermoine.

After watching Draco scarf his food down in less than what seemed to be five minutes, and feeling quite sick Hermoine finally got Draco to work out the schedule for meetings.

After arguing about when the best dates would be to try and avoid quidditch practices and games, they finally finished it.

A few minutes after they completed their goal the lock on the door clicked and an announcement was made that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in no more than ten minutes.

Hermoine took the chance to grab her robes and scramble out of the compartment, Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Just wait Granger" he said to himself. "I'll have my moment, even if I have to fight for it."

**………**

After the welcoming feast, Professor McGonagall walked down a hallway on the second floor with Draco and Hermoine following behind. They stopped at a portrait of Sir Cardogan.

"Oh no, we have to put up with him all year?" Draco moaned.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. "Your password is Friendship. You each have your own dorms and the one common room. The dorms are connected by a bathroom."

They walked into the common room which was decorated in both house colors. Two doors were at opposite ends of a wall with another door in the middle which Hermoine guessed was the bathroom.

"Anyways I'll leave you both to get things settled. Tomorrow at two o'clock Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and myself would like to see you in his office. His password is Chocolate Frog. Do not be late."

And with that, she turned on her heal and left the two seventeen year olds alone in their new dorm.

** A/N> Please review and let me know what you think of this and if I should continue.**

**Riley**


	2. A Special Project

**A Special Project**

Hermoine and Draco stood in their new common room in an awkward silence. Draco started to look Hermoine over.

"Stop it! It freaks me out!" she exclaimed noticing his eyes on her.

"You know you like it" he said while licking her lips.

Hermoine forced herself to shudder but deep down she did like it. She liked the attention he was giving her and didn't want it to end. But then she let her big mouth take over.

"Well I suppose since I can't take anymore of your staring, I'm going to bed."

She started to walk towards the doors but Draco stopped her and pushed her up against a wall, arms on either side of her body so that she was sandwiched between him and the wall.

"I think I deserve a goodnight kiss" Draco said with a smirk.

He leaned in and she turned her head away.

"Now that's not a good little head girl is it?" He drawled and pressed closer to her.

She decided to play along with it. Why not? She had always been known as a "good little bookworm". With her change in appearance, why not change who she is too? It's not like she actually LIKED Malfoy. That would never happen. But you do in that dream, a voice in the back of her head told her. Well this wasn't the dream, it was reality. And where the hell have Harry and Ron been?

She turned her attention back to Draco. She put her hands on his chest and ran them up and down slowly.

"I suppose I could give you just one kiss" Hermoine whispered in his ear.

Draco smiled smugly to himself, finally happy that she gave in. He leaned in again and this time his lips captured hers. He wanted to make her melt so he nibbled on her bottom lip and licked it gently, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue snake its way into her mouth. Their tongues battled, and just as Draco was going to slip his hands under her shirt she pulled away from the kiss.

"W-what the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco stuttered. He obviously had gotten too into the kiss just like Hermoine had, which is why she pulled away.

"I said one kiss goodnight, not a full fledged snogging session" she said taking her hands off of Draco's chest and walking towards the door she thought was hers by the looks ok the brass lion that was facing the outside of the door. "Goodnight Draco" she said huskily and entered her room.

**………………..**

The next morning all seventh and sixth years were called to meet in the Great Hall after breakfast. Both Hermoine and Draco had no clue what for but they showed up all the same.

Dumbledore, along with each head of each house were all standing on a stage.

"When I call the two names out I would like you to stand by each other" Professor McGonagall said. There was a murmur from the crowd as they readied themselves for the list.

"Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood".

"Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson".

"Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bullstrode".

"Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini"

"Draco Malfoy, Hermoine Granger".

Professor McGonagall looked up and smiled slightly as she saw the two of them move over to one another.

After all of the pairs were chosen and everyone was beside their chosen person, Dumbledore came forward, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"You all may be wondering what is going on. Well we have decided that for the first term, instead of classes we're going to something a bit different."

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand. "Ladies, you are now all in the middle of your sixth month of being pregnant."

The room was filled with horrified faces along with a very loud murmuring from one to the other.

Dumbledore raised his wands for silence. He then continued. "The spell will be taken off a couple of weeks before you are due to have your baby. We realize that will only take up about 2 months of the 4 month term, but please bear with us. You will not notice any weight gained until tomorrow. The spell takes a full night to complete itself. And yes, it is an actual embryo inside of you."

Professor McGonagall stepped up. "Before we forget to mention, you're partner that has been assigned is now your spouse."

Hermoine watched as Harry and Pansy stared at each other in disgust. She gulped when she realize she was paired with Draco

Getting to Granger won't be as hard as I thought, Malfoy thought to himself with a smirk. Should be quite simple.

"The last to months" Dumbledore began, "Will be spent raising a transfigured child, so that before the Christmas holidays it will disappear. This is to get you ready for the real world which will be happening to you all sooner than you think."

"Are there any questions?" a few hands shot up in the air.

"Yes Mrs. Parkinson?" Dumbledore said, the whole crowd turning their attention to a sneering Pansy.

"What do we do if we hate our partner?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Learn to like them" McGonagall said shortly.

"Now, everyone has new dorms with their new "husband or wife" so could everyone except the Head Boy and Girl follow me?" Professor McGonagall led all the disgruntled students out and up to the fourth floor.

Hermoine and Draco looked at each other. Hermoine finally looked away and walked down the hallway in complete frustration. Her stomach started to hurt a bit and she bent over and clutched her stomach in pain.

"Good view" Draco smirked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off me" she growled, trying to push him away but not succeeding.

"But I'm your husband now. I should be able to touch you whenever I want" He lowered his lips to her neck.

At that action, Hermoine turned around and pushed him away.

"Don't you get that the kiss last night meant nothing? It means nothing else will happen between us so don't bother trying!" she yelled and stormed off to the common room where she could lay down before lunch.

She figured it was the spell that was making her stomach feel this way. She wasn't due for her monthly friend for a couple more weeks, so she wasn't too worried about that little factor.

Hermoine came to the common room and collapsed on the couch, holding her stomach.

"That time of the month, Granger?" Draco asked as he walked to the edge of the couch.

"Shove off" Hermoine said, wincing in pain as she sat up.

"It's that stupid spell" she muttered.

"Well you better feel alright soon, we have to go meet Dumbledore and McGonagall" Draco sneered. He didn't particularly want to meet with them if he could help it, but he had no choice.

**…………………**

Finally, after their meeting of what they had to do as head boy and head girl was finished, they both went in their own separate directions. Hermoine felt as if she was going to be sick so she headed straight to the common room. Draco on the other hand, went to the library.

He saw Blaise sitting at their usual table in one of the corners. He headed over to it and sat down.

Draco smirked at Blaise and finally said "Paired with Weaselette I see."

"Shut up Draco, she's a fox and you know it. Although, she's definitely not as foxy as your wife."

Draco smirked once again. "Yeh and probably doesn't kiss as well as my wife does either" he said with a small evil smile creeping onto his face.

A shocked look came upon Blaise's face. "What did you do now Draco?" he asked, his shocked expression slowly turning into just as evil a grin as Draco was holding.

Draco placed his head in his hands. "Oh nothing really. It was mainly her fault. She had to go and flaunt her sexiness in her short skirts and low cut blouses. I merely pressed her against a wall and suggested she give me a goodnight kiss. And shockingly she agreed" he replied smugly.

Blaise let out a breath and clapped Draco on the back. "Good show old man. You'll never lose your touch. Just don't fall for her is what I always say."

Draco scrunched his face up quickly, to make sure his friend wouldn't see right through him.

"Why would I ever fall for a mudblood? I don't think that's possible" Draco said half-heartedly.

Blaise shrugged. "Well ya know, it's possible. She has turned into to quite the looker."

"Stay away from her" Draco suddenly growled, remembering the dream that hadn't ceased since his previous summer before starting sixth year.

Blaise looked at him in disbelief. "Woah, calm down will you? What's gotten into you? You're acting like you already love her. That's not like you at all."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know what's going on. I hardly have control over my actions anymore. The more I think about it, the more I want to shag that mudbloods brains out."

Blaise sighed. "This isn't good Draco. Don't become attached" Blaise said while shaking some sense into his friend.

Draco looked at the table. "I'll do my best."

**………………………………….**

Hermoine woke up the next morning feeling very hungry. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days, and she had a strange craving for chicken wings.

She attempted to sit up, but was having trouble with it. She opened her eyes and gasped as she looked down in shock at her new pregnant self. Well, at least those bloody cramps had finally disappeared.

She finally managed to tumble out of bed and clamber into her robes which she enlarged the night before, knowing what to expect from a pregnant woman after seeing her mother have her little sister Jane when she was 8.

She walked out into the common room only to find Draco asleep on the couch. Little tassels of hair falling across his face. She looked at him for a moment then wiped the loving look off of her face.

It was then when she felt her baby kick. She was so shocked that she fell on top of Draco, waking him up suddenly.

"Granger I know you want to get it on with me but could you at least get on bottom? You weigh a ton!" Draco murmured with his eyes closed.

"Shut up" Hermoine said, trying to get off of Draco but not succeeding. "God Damn baby" Hermoine muttered.

Draco's eyes shot open and flew down to where Hermoines enlarged stomach was. "Baby?!" he exclaimed.

**Reviews Replies (Some from Things can change):**

**KingdomHearts' KC** -> I'm really glad you liked Chapter 14. I came up with the whole oracle cards because I have them myself, and I figured a tarot spread would be too difficult. Glad you liked the idea.

**Monica7725** -> Haha hope your liking the sequel. I would've ended up doing one with or without the reviews just because you're such an energetic reader and seem to keep your eyes open for updates on all of my stories. Keep reading :)

**hotskittles -> **Here's the sequel. Hope your reading it :)

**WizardDueler **-> Not quite sure if you've gotten this far into reading since you sent the review for the first chapter of "Things Can Change" but I hope you like it!

**Senya Lady of the Serpents** -> Once again, I'm not sure if you are up to this point or not but when you reach here I hope you keep reading!

**Kurama Luver 518092 **-> I'm trying to add more detail and make longer chapters because I find that others find them more enjoyable! Keep reading!

**preciousonee **-> Lol I'm glad you're hooked and reviewing!

**Please check back soon for the next chapter and keep reading and reviewing! I'm off to work on chapter 3!!!**

**...Riley...**


	3. And so it begins

**Sorry I've been putting this off for so long. My computer had a virus for quite some time and I couldn't get on, then I got sick and now I have exams but I am trying to update for all of you pleasure! Please Review! :)**

"What do you mean "Baby?!"?" Hermoine asked in disbelief. Is it possible that he forgot about their little marriage project? How dense could Draco get?

Draco stared off into space for a moment, looking completely and totally dense in Hermoine's opinion, and finally snapped out of it. "Oh! Never mind!" he exclaimed.

"You get it now do you, Malfoy?" Hermoine said, holding back a laugh that desperately wanted to escape her lips.

Draco sneered up at her. "Well I wouldn't be talking if I were you" he began. "You're now Mrs. Malfoy if you remember correctly."

Hermoine looked down to find that overnight a small ring had been placed on her left hand, symbolizing their fake marriage.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Well this is just dandy."

She finally managed to pull herself up off of Draco and walked towards the door to get some breakfast from the Great Hall.

"You know" Draco started, "I still admire this view of you."

He snaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, but gasped slightly when he felt the stomach that had developed overnight. He jerked his hands away as he felt a slight but quick pressure coming from it suddenly. Hermoine held onto her stomach and then whisked out the door.

"Granger, what in the bloody hell was that?!" Draco said, following her to the Great Hall.

She turned to face him. "Do you know anything about pregnancies?" she asked him.

He looked to the floor and Hermoine broke out in laughter. "Well what do you expect?" he snapped. "I am afterall an only child who's parents are never home to explain this kind of thing to. You try living like that."

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "My parents are constantly at work and over the summer I end up looking after my little sister. You think you're living life tough? Well think again."

They continued the rest of the walk in silence and came to the Great Hall. Hermoine opened the doors and gasped.

A house elf bowed low to both Draco and Hermoine. They both took a look around and saw that the house tables had been shortened and that there were separate tables for each married couple to sit at.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" the house elf squeaked.

Both of them nodded, their jaws still slightly agape at the sight of the couples together.

"Please, follow me" he squeaked and led them to a vacant table that was next to Ginny and Blaise.

Hermoine and Draco sat down, Draco on the same side as Blaise, Hermoine on the same side as Ginny. Blaise and Draco started muttering a low conversation, casually glancing at their "wives" every now and again to make sure they weren't listening.

"Why do I have the feeling like the next four months are going to be spent acting like a stay home mom?" Hermoine sighed and pushed around some of the egg on her plate.

Ginny smirked and looked down at her stomach. "I hate this so much!" Ginny hissed. She then looked over to Blaise and her expression softened. "Well I don't hate that" she said indicating to Blaise, her eyes glazed over. "But I do hate this" she said pointing to her stomach.

Hermoine sighed. "Ginny calm down, you aren't the only one who's going through this. At least we don't actually have to have the babies, so that's a plus side. But I will not be looking forward to spending four months straight with him" she said tilting her head towards Draco who was deep in conversation with Blaise.

Ginny bit her lip. "I suppose you're right" she said hesitantly.

…………………..

"So when are you supposed to get, ya know, get the mark?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"You think I'm actually going to get that thing?" Draco scoffed.

Blaise shrugged. "Well almost everyone in your family has one so I figured…"

"You figured I'd be just as stupid as my father" Draco finished for Blaise.

"No Draco, that's not what I meant" Blaise began.

"Yeh well that's what it sounded like to me." Draco turned to Hermoine. "You finished?" he asked quickly.

She nodded, slightly confused.

"Come on" he took her hand and held it tightly and dragged her away from the table that Blaise and Ginny were at.

"What are you doing?" Hermoine said trying to free her hand from his but not succeeding.

"What does it look like? Getting out of there." Draco rolled his eyes and continued to pull Hermoine.

Hermoine tried to pull against him. "Yeh, but why do you have to bring me with?" she asked, still not capable of getting away.

Draco stopped and turned to her, slowly edging her up against the wall. His expression was serious and his breathing rigid. Hermoine could feel his hot breath against her cheek. She turned her face to the side as he came in closer.

"Maybe it's because I have a thing for you Granger. Isn't that what you'd like to hear? But then again I may be lying and just don't want to wallow in my self pity by myself and figured that you have nothing better to do so I'm giving you the honor to do so."

He turned, took her hand and continued to their common room. They reached it and Draco let go of Hermoine's hand abruptly and stalked off towards his room.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco stood with his back turned away from her. He was slightly shocked to hear her cuss like that. It wasn't like Hermoine to do such a thing. Draco then turned on his heel and walked towards her, an icy stare and his famous sneer plastered on his face.

"Don't talk to me like I'm nothing, Granger. I'm not that low. But unfortunately for you, your blood does seem to be a bit on the tainted side, so why don't you shut your mouth and respect those who are above you?" Draco said while cocking an eyebrow at her.

It was then that Hermoine had lost it. The next thing that Draco saw was a hand coming towards him and his cheek started stinging quite badly. His icy eyes glared at her as he raised a hand to where the sting was occurring.

"Don't you ever talk about tainted blood to me, Malfoy" she growled through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't be talking, you with your dark family. Their blood is tainted too. All they are is evil and that is one of the worst ways to have tainted blood in our society now a days."

That was the last straw for Draco, how dare she talk about his family like that, even if he wasn't like them and wanted nothing to do with them, she had no right to put him down like that! The mudblood would definitely have to pay, one way or another, he would most definitely get his revenge on her. He didn't know how, or when, but one day it would happen, and that was one thing he was sure of.

Hermoine had backed away from Draco and had her back turned towards him. He abruptly turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk about me or my family like that ever again, you hear me?" he said in a menacing tone.

Hermoine wasn't the least bit frightened though. She had been through much worse than a silly threat from Malfoy, but she didn't like the position up against the wall like this very much.

"And what if I don't want to listen to you, sweetie?" she asked and batted her eyelashes. "What if I feel what I want to do is what I decide to do and nobody can change my mind but me?"

He pushed himself closer to her, forgetting about her enlarged stomach and wiping the shocked expression off of his face fast enough so that Hermoine wouldn't have been able to even catch a glimpse of it.

"Well then I'll have to teach you a lesson, Miss Granger. One that I think you could either enjoy, or hate, it all really depends on how you look at."

He shut his mouth hastily, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Since when did he come onto Hermoine Granger without even realizing it?

A nervous look came over Hermoine's face and she pushed past Draco quickly.

"I just forgot I had to do something…" she said, her voice trailing off as she hurried over to her door.

When she closed the door she fell backwards onto her bed and buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she moaned.

Outside, in their common room, Draco sat down on the couch, completely and totally tongue tied. What's gotten into me, he thought.


	4. Lamaze

**A/N> This is short, but I found it quite amusing to write so please enjoy and review if you want!**

The next few days, Draco and Hermoine avoided each other. Hermoine felt very uncomfortable with her new stomach that was the size of a watermelon, and it felt like the weight of one too.

When Hermoine woke up on Friday, September 12th she saw Draco standing by their notice board, his jaw dropped slightly as he continued to read a notice on it.

"What are you reading?" she asked, the first words that had been said between the two of them for many days.

Draco merely pointed to the noticed, too shocked to speak.

"All sixth and seventh years are to go to the Great Hall on Saturday, September 13th at 7:00 pm for their first Lamaze class. Both husbands and wives are to be there, and if this is missed, unless you have a good excuse, detentions will be handed out. –Professor McGonagall"

Hermoine's eyes were wide with shock after reading it. She sat down on the couch and started having another one of her famous hot flashes that she had been having lately.

"Draco, could you get me a glass of water please?" Hermoine asked, but he didn't reply. He seemed to be stuck to the floor in shock.

"What's Lamaze?" he asked Hermoine.

She chortled. "You mean to tell me that you're panicking over something that you know nothing about?" she asked.

"Well the name doesn't sound right!" he exclaimed.

Hermoine doubled over with laughter. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Hermoine then went to her room and came back out with a book. She handed it to Draco.

"The Joys of Pregnancies and Lamaze?" he asked her while raising an eyebrow.

Hermoine grinned. "This way I don't die laughing while trying to explain every little thing to you" she said.

Draco smirked. "Well I told you. It's not my fault if my parents decided to tell me nothing about pregnant women."

Hermoine laughed. "Well you see, Draco, there's this little thing called sexual intercourse, otherwise known as sex, where the man inserts his…"

"I know what sex is!" Draco shouted. "And I know how women get pregnant, I just don't know how they deal with it or go through with the pregnancy."

"Now Draco," Hermoine said while putting an arm around his shoulder and sitting him down. She tried hard to contain her laughter. "When the baby is ready to be born it comes out of the woman's…"

"God Woman! I understand that part!" Draco shouted.

"Ah" Hermoine said suddenly and clutched her stomach.

Draco looked at her, confused at what she had said 'Ah' for. "What was that for?" he asked.

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "YOUR, yes your baby just kicked. I suppose you don't know what that means either?"

Draco just stared at her. He was really hating her at that moment. "I hate you" he finally said.

She grinned. "That's what I'm going for" she said.

She then took his hand and moved it onto her enlarged stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "Shh just wait" she said.

Then Draco felt a quick pressure come from Hermoine's stomach, as if the baby were punching her from the inside. The color drained from his face. He just realized there was something alive and living inside of Hermoine that she had to put up with for the next two months.

"Well?" Hermoine asked. She noticed he was paler than usual. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

Draco shook his head for a moment. "N-nothing" he stuttered. "Just not feeling that well."

Hermoine purse her lips. She wasn't going to believe that for a moment.

Xxxxxxxx

Lamaze Class

Hermoine and Draco walked in to find many mats set up with pillows on them.

"What are those for?" Draco whispered to Hermoine who just rolled her eyes.

"You really are pathetic" she said. "Didn't you read the book I gave you?"

"The lady on the cover with her shirt rolled up so I could see her stomach with her belly button stick out scared me so I put it back in your room" he told her.

Hermoine sighed. "Stay out of my room Malfoy" she said.

He grinned. "Why? Dirty little secrets hidden away in there?" he asked.

"That's none of your business" she muttered to him.

'Note to self' Draco thought 'Make sure to go in Hermoine's room more often'.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the head table. "Would each couple please choose a mat please?" McGonagall said.

There was a scurry to get mats. Draco and Hermoine took one near the back of the room, Draco a little nervous of what to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lamaze Class

"I think I'm scarred for life" Draco said as he and Hermoine left the Great Hall an hour and a half later.

"Just because you saw my sticky up belly button?" she looked at him as though he had issues.

Draco nodded. "It's too strange. It should not be seen by anyone! Not even by you! It's too abnormal!"

"Oh get used to it!" Hermoine said. "We have to do this every Saturday night now do you'll be seeing it every week."

Draco made a retching noise and Hermoine hit him lightly on the side of the head.

"See you tomorrow" he said and departed for his room once he reached the common room.

Hermoine lay down on her bed, thoughts swarming around. Lately she and Draco had been getting along and that scared her slightly. She sighed and changed into her pajamas. She stifled a yawn, turned out the lights and crawled under the covers. She was too tired to think of all of this right now. She'd deal with it tomorrow.


	5. Foreboding

** A/N> ->WARNING: THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF GRAPHICAL INFORMATION SO IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT SORT OF THING (no it's not a sex scene) THEN I WOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**Monica7725 -> No it's not a bad thing that youwrite long reviews. I always look foreward to recieving one from you. Hope you enjoy this chapter...it's not as funny as the previous one though.**

**Foreboading**

The first month of Hermoine's 'pregnancy' had finally ended and she had one more month to go. Ever since the first Lamaze class, Hermoine and Draco decided to avoid each other. It was for the best. Lately things had been awful strange for the both of them with them getting along and such.

Each Saturday there was a Lamaze class scheduled and every Saturday after the class Draco felt sick to his stomach from looking at the abnormality of the sticky up bellybutton.

Hermoine was lying on the couch in the common room reading one of her school books. Since she didn't have classes until after Christmas, she decided to get a head start on the learning factor. This passed time and was very enjoyable for her.

At that point, Draco was also so tired of having nothing to do he joined in by reading through his potions book for the second time since the year had started.

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Hermoine had this odd sense of foreboding as if something bad would happen that day or possibly within the next few moments.

Moments later, Draco happened to look over to Hermoine who was wearing a pair of jeans that were enlarged to fit her and a t-shirt. But something was strange about the jeans; they were stained with some sort of red liquid.

"Hermoine…" Draco started, but he was interrupted by a groan of pain that escaped Hermoine's lips.

Hermoine looked down to where her jeans were stained, clutched her stomach and passed out with another groan of pain.

Draco started to panic. Was this normal to happen during a pregnancy? He didn't know. Why couldn't have Granger warned him about her bleeding like a fool and passing out. He picked her up and ran from the common room as fast as he could carry her to the hospital wing.

He laid her down on a bed and rushed to find Madam Pomfrey only to find her fussing over a little first year who seemed to have broken out in a mess of puss filled boils all over his face.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to where the unconscious Hermoine laid, blood gushing out of her more and more rapid with every moment. She immediately sent an owl to the Head Master along with Professor McGonagall.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Draco snapped as he watched Hermoine's stomach slowly shrinking. Good, he thought. At least I won't have to see that sticky up belly button any more.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushed in as fast as they possibly could with their robes billowing behind them. They both stopped short at Draco and Madam Pomfrey by Hermoine's bedside.

"I thought the charm wouldn't allow this to happen" Madam Pomfrey said frowning at both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"I guess we were wrong, weren't we Albus" McGonagall said raising a hand to Hermoine's white face.

"She's burning up" McGonagall said turning to the Headmaster, the 'husband' and the nurse.

Dumbledore turned to Draco. "I think it's best you leave right now Draco, or at least wait at the other end of the Hospital Wing while Madam Pomfrey undresses her and put her in some hospital robes" Dumbledore said to Malfoy.

Draco walked to the other end of the Hospital Wing and sat down. The curtains were pulled tightly closed and Dumbledore sat down on a chair outside of the curtains and McGonagall and Pomfrey undressed Hermoine.

The curtains flew open to reveal Hermoine dressed in green hospital robes that were also soaked with blood. It was then that Draco saw a shriveled up body of what look like a disfigured child that was covered in blood. He also noticed it wasn't breathing and took it to be dead.

Draco thought he was about to be sick and rushed out of the Hospital Wing as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran to the first washroom he came to which happened to be the second floor Girls Room which was known to be abandoned. Why, Draco had no clue.

After ten minutes of being in the stall, lessening the load of his stomach he finally came out and rinsed his mouth out with water from one of the taps. His stomach did flip flops as he looked in the mirror and saw a ghostly girl floating in the air above the cubicle that was behind him.

"Ahh!" Draco exclaimed, shocked at the sight of this girl.

"Get out!" she bellowed. "This is a girls bathroom not one for the boys!" she continued to yell until Draco finally got up and left.

Draco stumbled back into the hospital wing to find that it had finally been cleaned up and Hermoine was lying on a different, fresher bed, and she was actually awake. Draco made his way over to her and sat down on a chair beside her bed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermoine croaked.

"Well, I was the one who carried you, by myself I might add" Draco said, noticing she was her normal size again. "So I think I deserve a 'Thank you Malfoy, you were so brave' or a 'Thank you Malfoy. Let me shag you right here and now to show you how much I appreciate it.'"

Hermoine rolled her eyes and then said through clenched teeth, "Thank you Malfoy, but don't count on a thank you shag."

Draco pretended to be sad. "Awe Granger, you have no clue how much it would mean to me" he said while making his eyes wide.

Dumbledore walked over to the Head Boy and Head Girl and magicked a chair lovely Shintz chair for himself.

"After noting how the magical fetus reacted in your body, we have decided that for the next month, instead of going through all of this once again, that for your points you will take over Care of Magical Creatures for Hagrid who is out on business. You will only be teaching the third years, so no need to worry about difficult lessons" Dumbledore told the two.

"Now, do you think the two of you will be able to handle teaching a class with each other and handle making your rounds and plan the upcoming Halloween ball?" Dumbledore asked the two of them who both nodded.

"Don't worry" Hermoine said. "We can manage."

"Alright, well your class will begin in three days time. As for this moment, I think Ms. Granger that you should probably get some rest and that you should return to your common room Mr. Malfoy."

Both students nodded as Malfoy left the room and headed back to the common room, reflecting on the day. He knew things would be different between Granger and him from now on in. He never expected himself to be friends with a mudblood, but at these thoughts he was brought back to the dream he had been having for the past year and a half now. Little did he know, Hermoine was reliving that dream at that very moment.


	6. Confessions

** A/N> If it takes me a while to get these posted or they're shorter than usual it's because I have school and bio this semester and it's much more hard and much more work so I'll update as often as I can. I'm also working on a new Draco fic in my spare time but I won't be posting it for quite sometime so keep your eyes open for that!**

**Monica7725 -> Silly Monica...Hermoine isn't going to die...right now anyways. Well probably not at all. Of course I look forward to your reviews. Why wouldn't I? **

**XxChLaMyDiAkArEn -> tears up I'm someone's favorite author in the world? Omigosh I love you all! waves like the queen I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing!**

**kamakitty -> Lamaze is a class that pregnant woman take to get ready for the birth of thei child. It teaches you breathing and other things that may come in handy during the birth. Keep Reading!**

**Confessions**

Hermoine woke up the next morning to find Draco beside her bed immerged in many books of what looked to be about Care of Magical Creatures. He was deeply into the books and didn't notice when she started to stir in her bed. It wasn't until he heard her cough that he even looked up.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked groggily while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, if you recall, we're supposed to teach a class in two more days, together at that, and I'm not doing all of the work by myself, so you can think again there Granger because you're the bookworm so I think you should be the one doing all of the work" he said handing her the book and leaning back in the chair.

Hermoine rubbed her temples at ramble that Draco had just finished. She sighed and then mumbled "If only my dream was true." But unfortunately for her, she mumbled it loud enough for Draco to hear and he abruptly asked "What dream?"

Hermoine flushed and looked down on the book. "It's nothing. Never mind. Just drop it Draco."

Draco shrugged. It was fine with him. While she had to stay here in the hospital for the rest of the day then maybe he'd take a little trip back to their common room and into her room. She was a female. Most females kept diaries. Maybe he'd stumble upon hers.

An evil smirk came over his face while he was thinking these things until he was snapped out of it by Hermoine. "What are you going through?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing" he said slyly and stood up. "I have to get something back at the common room. I'll be back" Draco said and left quickly.

Hermoine shrugged and picked up the book that Draco had put on her lap.

Draco made his way back to the common room quickly, but before he reached it he saw Blaise and the Weaselette holding hands. Draco didn't have time for this. He wanted to see what the Mudblood had written in her diary. Maybe there would be some juicy secrets or some comments on how she desperately wanted him and would shag him first chance she got.

"What do you want Blaise? I don't have much time. I have to be back to the hospital wing in a few minutes" Draco said while stopping in front of the two of them.

"Well I was going to tell you that Ginny and I are together now, but if you have better things to do than listen to your best friend then I'm out of here" Blaise said while scowling. He and Ginny turned around and walked towards the Great Hall.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered curse words under his breath while proceeding to their common room. Since Hermoine had chosen to make her room password protected, he had to go through their joint bathroom and into her room.

He rummaged through her papers and books on her bookcase until he finally came to a little black book that was bound closed with a black leather strap that said "The Diary of Hermoine Jane Granger".

This was it. The moment that Draco Malfoy had been waiting for all morning. Why had he never thought of this sooner? He hastily unfastened the leather bindings and opened the book. His eyes fell on the date and scanned the page quickly.

"July 15th 1995

Dear diary, I've been staying with the Weasley's for the past week and Ronald seems to be ignoring me, or avoiding me. I really do wonder why as I don't know what I've done to make him do so. Maybe he's still upset that Harry and I ended up missing his winning match while going with Hagrid to see Grawp. I really do wish he'd get over himself and talk to me."

Who the hell is Grawp? Draco thought to himself and turned the page a few more pages.

"August 30th 1995

Dear diary, Harry finally joined us here at The Burrow and he seems to be a little bit better about the death of his godfather Sirius Black. I wonder how things will end up differently at school this year with everyone knowing about You-Know-Who being back. I can't believe the Daily Prophet took so long to release it Anyways I should probably retire to my bed now."

He turned some more pages and was shocked at what he saw next.

"October 13th 1995,

Dear diary, sometimes I wonder if Draco, I mean Malfoy, and I are sharing a dream. He's been nicer to me this year and hasn't called me a mudblood once. He's sticking to my last name at least. Sometimes I wish my dream was true for the most part and that Draco and I were together and that he wanted to be a changed man. I can see it so vividly when he tells me he wants a resorting and then when we're kissing. It may just be a dream but he really was incredible in it. I didn't much like the way Blaise turned out though. Such a prick with his trying to rape me techniques. Oh why won't this insane dream just go away! It's terrible having to relive this night after night. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't go away."

Draco closed the book, completely shocked at what he read. He decided to leave it there. Granger was probably wondering where the hell he was and what was taking him so long. He'd simply say that he got an owl from his mother and had to reply immediately.

He took hold of another Care of Magical Creatures book and walked slowly back to the Hospital Wing. Should he tell her he was having the same dream? No, she would then find out he had read her diary and she would not be a pretty sight, not that she was a pretty sight to him.

He sat down on the chair by her bedside in the Hospital Wing. He wanted her to bring up the dream so he could tell her he was having the same one, but she didn't bring up the subject.

After many hours of nothing but the sound of a scribbling quill on parchment, Draco finally spoke up.

"So have we decided what we're going to do for a creature?"

"I think we should just stick with the nifflers that Hagrid had ordered in" Hermoine said while rapidly writing down all of the information that she possibly could on nifflers.

Ah, what the hell, Draco thought. I am a Malfoy after all. Who cares if the mudblood is mad at me for reading her diary?

"Granger, I know" Draco drawled.

"Know what?" Hermoine asked. She was clearly off in her own little world.

"About your dream" Draco answered which made Hermoine drop her quill.

"Y-you read my diary?" she stuttered, her eyes wide.

Draco nodded. "And I don't know how to put this, but I think I'm having the same dreams."


	7. Reactions

**Hey all. I know I haven't updated in forever and I hope you'll all forgive me. I was having one of my periods of time where I lost interest but the interest was brought back today by watching the movies over again so here is your next chappie!**

**Monica7725 -> Of course I look foreward to your reviews. I always light up when I see the ones from you even when you do ramble it makes me giggle!**

**bobkat2007 -> Sorry I had you waiting so long to find out what was going to happen. I have those phases where I just don't wanna do anything with what I'm interested in. Hope you're still reading!**

**_Reactions_**

"What?" Hermoine said in disbelief. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly a hand collided with Draco's cheek, but Draco, expecting it, grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Listen to what I have to say mudblood" he snarled while holding her wrist tightly.

Hermoine looked into his eyes and saw how livid he was about one slap and struggled for him to free her, but he just kept hold, gripping tighter with every minute.

"Let go of me Malfoy" Hermoine spat while trying to stand up and get away from him, but he held her down.

She finally gave up, pouted and crossed her arms over her chest while quickly raising an eyebrow at him to make herself look as annoyed as possible.

Draco smirked at his defeat over her and then let go of her.

"Listen Granger" he snarled at her. "I don't like the sounds of your dreams, seeing as I'm having ones quite similar to the ones you've been having, and most likely for the length of time that you're having them."

Hermoine blinked in confusion. "The same dream?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's when you have a dream and I'm having the same one, only from my perspective" he said while she glared at him.

"I know what it means to have the same dream Malfoy. I am head of the class" she spat at him, her lips thin in a tight line.

Draco's lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Try acting like it then, mudblood. And you're obviously not the only one at the top of the class, seeing as I am Head Boy. And all along I thought that your lovely friend, the boy who just wouldn't die, would get it since he was such a goody two-shoes."

Hermoine's face became a bright red as she narrowed her eyes at Draco. "You take that back" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Aww, did I hit a soft spot? Poor ickle mudblood doesn't know who to love, Pothead or Weaselbee. Personally I think they could both do better than a filthy little mudblood like you" Draco said grinning maliciously.

Hermoine attempted to stand up but clutched her abdomen in pain and fell back down onto the bed.

"Face it Granger, a Malfoy never changes so don't think it will ever happen with me, because it won't, especially not for you" Draco said with satisfaction.

Hermoine glared at him for a moment, but suddenly a light bulb in her head clicked on.

She smirked slightly. "As much as you don't want to admit it, Malfoy, you've already changed a considerable amount. You've been a hell of a lot nicer to me since the start of the year whether you've realized it or not."

He stared daggers down his nose at her. "Don't try and tell me what I've become. You have no clue what I'm going through right now Granger, and you have no right to even talk to me."

The click of a door opening didn't seem to be heard to both students as the Headmaster walked in to find the two Head students glaring at each other.

"Ahem" the Headmaster coughed while striding towards the two and transfiguring a pillow that Hermoine had thrown on the floor into an armchair.

Both heads turned abruptly as the Headmaster sat down and smiled brightly at the two of them, his eyes twinkling as he saw the rage in both of their eyes.

"How have you two been doing on preparing your class?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly, leaning back in his chair in a comfy fashion.

"Professor" Hermoine sighed and shot another look towards the scumbag Head Boy. "I don't think I can work with Malfoy on this, let alone be Head Girl with him" she finished.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "You realize that if you would prefer not to work with him as Head Girl, then you would have to resign and Miss Parkinson would be taking your spot?" he said to her.

At least Pansy would let me shag her, Draco thought to himself.

Hermoine turned pale at the thought of turning in her Head Girl badge to Pansy. She let out a sigh and furrowed her brow while thinking it all through.

Dumbledore watched the two students carefully. Mr. Malfoy was smirking to himself smugly and Miss Granger seemed to be running a lot through her mind.

Hermoine suddenly looked up. "I'll keep the Head Girl position, but could I at least switch partners for the project?" She asked pleadingly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "These arrangements have been made and it would be too complicated to switch things around."

Hermoine pouted. "How complicated can it be?" she asked fuming.

Dumbledore smiled calmly as Draco watched the scene go back and forth the two of them.

"This activity was meant to bring together house unity, Miss Granger, if you remember. We put everyone with someone from a different house, and if we change it, then it might get messed up."

Hermoine sighed and muttered "Fine."

Draco put on a smirk of satisfaction that Hermoine was annoyed.

Dumbledore looked from Hermoine to Draco and smiled slightly. "I'll let you two get back to your work. Don't forget, you start in two days." And with that Dumbledore swept out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermoine glared at Draco who was now wearing his trade mark smirk.

As soon as the hospital wing door was closed, it was re-opened by Madam Pomfrey who came in and told Draco that he had to leave Hermoine within five minutes.

Once Madam Pomfrey left the room, Draco raised his eyebrow to Hermoine and stood up. "See you bright and early tomorrow mudblood."

Hermoine sneered at him. "I look forward to it."

And with that he left the room.


	8. Teaching

**Monica7725-> See, I do love you! Two chapters of Sam and Riley today and this chapter...maybe I'll even update the other one. I've been doing a lot lately so writing has been hard to do, but summer is coming so you'll be seeing A LOT more from me. Point being, things are slowing down for me so I have more time to write :)**

**bobkat2007 -> nope I haven't stopped writing. As I just said to Monica, I've been really busy lately, but things have been slowing down so you'll see a lot more coming from me. I'm even working on some new fics. Hope you continue to read :)**

**preciousonee -> thanks for reviewing. I hope you keep reading and I hope you like this chappie!**

**Chapter 8 Teaching**

Hermoine stormed in the Great Hall the next morning, finding it in its paired tables. She was not in the best of moods, especially now that Malfoy had confessed that he read her diary. Her most prized possession. She didn't even tell Harry or Ron what was written in it.

She clutched it tightly in her hand as she sat at the table she and Draco had been assigned to. She took a quill out of her bag and began scribbling almost immediately, and didn't even bother to look up as the dreaded Malfoy sat down.

"Writing about me again?" he asked in a smug voice. When she didn't reply but just continued to write he then said, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me, but it would never work out, seeing as you're a mudblood and I'm the best looking student in the school, and you're definitely far from."

Hermoine closed her book and slammed it down on the table. "Do you ever shut up!" she yelled, then quickly picked up her book and hurried out of the Great Hall. She had a stash of muggle cereal in her room which she could handle for today.

She closed the door of her room and then it clicked. Today she had to spend the whole day with Malfoy. Starting first class. This was going to be the best day of her life…NOT!

Xoxoxox

Draco sank back in his chair in the Great Hall and smiled smugly to himself. He thoroughly enjoyed ruining the little mudbloods life, and he would continue to do so until the day he died, which he guessed would be many, many years from now.

He took a sip of coffee and looked around him. It was ridiculous how all of the 'couples' seemed to be hooking up with each other. Especially Blaise and that red-head. That sickened Malfoy more than the thoughts of kissing the mudblood did.

Actually, kissing the mudblood was definitely something for him. He didn't know why he thought that but he did, and it wasn't blowing his mind away. She was a mudblood, completely and totally filthy to him. Well, not him, but his father. Point being, it could never EVER happen.

A bell sounded for first class to begin for the 5th years and below and Draco sat for a moment and continued to think. The more he thought, the more he came to a realization. SHIT! I'm late for teaching; he thought and ran down to Hagrids hut as fast as he could.

Xoxoxox

Hermoine glared as she watched Draco stumble down the hill towards her and the class of third years that were looking at her, slightly confused at where Hagrid was.

Draco finally made it down to the class area, panting slightly. Hermoine rolled her eyes and turned to the class.

"Hello class, Dumbledore has assigned us to teach you for the remainder of the month. You should all know us as we are your head girl and head boy" She said clearly.

"Don't mind her" Draco suddenly cut in. "She's used to thinking she's superior to everyone, so don't be alarmed if she starts talking like you're a seven year old."

Draco's eyes glinted as he glanced at Hermoine who looked as if she was trying to keep her temper down.

The class chuckled nervously at Draco's comment and seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Anyways" Hermoine said, tucking her hair behind her ears, "Today we will be working with nifflers. Now who can tell me what a niffler is?" Hermoine asked looking out over everyone.

Xoxoxox

Hermoine started to walk back towards the castle after a long day of teaching. She couldn't stand to be by Malfoy any longer. He was mocking anything and everything that she did and she wouldn't put up with it anymore.

She decided it would be best to skip going to the Great Hall that evening and having to put up with him, so she made her way back to the common room.

She opened the door and found Draco sitting on the couch, reading the potions book. Hermoine's jaw dropped slightly.

"But weren't you behind me?" She asked, slightly confused at the sight of him.

"Shortcuts my dear little mudblood" Malfoy drawled, not bothering to look up from his book.

Hermoine's cheeks flushed and she hurried to her room. She plopped herself down on her bed and lay back. She couldn't deal with this madness much longer. She longed for how things were before she had found out about him reading her diary.

Her mind started running away with the idea of them getting along. They could act civilized and possibly be like in her dream.

Visions of her dream overtook her and she started seeing their passionate kisses that they shared and spending every waking moment together. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, the dream taking her over.

Xoxoxox

Draco tried to shake the image of Hermoine out of his head, but nothing would do the trick. He even tried to think of Pansy in a seductive way, but of course that didn't work either.

He imagined the smell of Hermoine's hair, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. GOD, when did he turn so sappy!

Draco dreaded the way he was feeling at that moment. Like he actually had feelings towards the mudblood. But that couldn't happen. She was, afterall, a mudblood.

He headed towards his room. He didn't want her to come out and see him looking like he was day dreaming. That would definitely not go over too well.

He closed the door and collapsed on his bed and heaved a sigh. At the moment, he hated his life. He hated how he loved the one person he thought he truly hated. Wait a minute…love? That's a pretty strong word to use.

Ok, well maybe not love, but there sure were feelings there for her whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Draco was the kind of hiding his emotions. Guess that was all changing now.

Damn her, he thought to himself. Damn her for coming into my dreams and haunting me for the past two years! Why the hell did she have to do it!

Draco never finished the threats in his mind. He began to grow weary while thinking of other threats to use at her, but slowly drifted of to sleep. And this definitely was NOT a dreamless sleep.


	9. Special Little Packages

Hermoine woke up in quite the pleasant mood. The month had passed that she and Draco had to teach Care of Magical Creatures for Hagrid and now they would be receiving their child. This would definitely be an interesting experience.

Draco had calmed down towards her and didn't tease or make fun of Hermoine anymore. Actually he hardly talked to her if he could help it. There was the occasional grunt of "Pass the salt" across the table they ate at in the Great Hall, but that was it. In fact there was hardly any eye contact.

Hermoine and Draco were both sitting in their common room when they heard a knock at their door. Hermoine was engulfed in her Advanced Transfiguration book and jumped when she heard the knock. Draco was merely flipping through the pages of his Potions book so he got up and answered the door.

"GRANGER! Get over here!" Malfoy yelled for her assistance almost immediately.

Hermoine crossed the room next to Malfoy whose face was scrunched up in utter disgust. Hermoine looked out into the hallway and didn't see anyone.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" she asked him while turning back towards the couch.

He grabbed her arm and pointed down towards the floor where a baby in a basket lay sleeping. A note was on top of the blanket that was entitled to them.

Hermoine took hold of the note and muttered to Draco to get the baby. Draco turned to her, fire blazing in his eyes. "You expect me to…to touch this…thing?" he hissed, trying not to wake it.

Hermoine turned towards him, the same fire in her eyes, a fire of passion, lust, and hate all mixed into one. "Yes, I do, because I'm not raising this so called 'thing' for the next two months by myself!"

Draco moved closer to her as she walked closer to him, the fire in both of their eyes. They became uncomfortably close to one another, both breathing heavily. If anyone were to walk by it would look as if they were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by the whining noise from the baby.

Hermoine thrust the piece of parchment into his hands and went over to pick up the screaming child. She shot a glare at Draco and hurried to her room.

When she opened the door she gasped. She no longer had a single room. Oh no, it was definitely a double bed, and the room was enlarged with a crib at the end of the bed.

Draco came up behind her and his jaw also dropped. "W-What happened?" he asked, slightly in awe of the sight.

"Looks like you get to help me raise it after all" Hermoine said proudly.

Draco looked at the child in her arms. "Erm, umm how do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked slightly nervous.

Hermoine laughed at him and handed him the child. "I'll let you figure this out on your own. I need to have a shower. Have fun" she said and quickly hurried to the attached bathroom.

Draco kept opening and closing his mouth and then looked down at the baby and sneered. "What are you looking at?" he asked, his voice full of hatred. At those words the baby spewed on his robe leaving Draco, if possible, even more disgusted.

He held the child as far away from him and barged into the bathroom where he could hear the shower running.

"GRANGER!" He yelled making the infant cry once more. "GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW!" he continued to yell.

A drenched head popped out from around the curtain. "Get out of here! People do tend to take showers with absolutely no clothes on, and I'm pretty sure I don't want you to see me like this!" she jeered.

"Make this thing shut up!" he yelled. She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging next to the shower. She came out of the shower moments later wrapped in the towel.

"The baby isn't going to shut up if you keep yelling" she said simply and took hold of the child again which instantly stopped crying as she cooed it.

Draco glared at her. "I told you I'm not good with these things" he muttered.

She turned to face him. "Suck it up, buttercup" she said and walked into their bed room, still wrapped in the towel.

She placed the baby in the crib and took some clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Do you mind?" she said to Draco who just leaned back on the bed while she cocked her eyebrow.

"No, not at all. Please, do continue" he said smirking at her.

She turned her nose up at him and walked back to the bathroom muttering words like "dirty pervert".

Feeling particularly sneaky and stealth at that moment, Draco walked into the bathroom at the precise moment when Hermoine let the towel fall.

"Mmm very nice Granger. Never knew you would look like that under those bulky robes" he purred into her ear in a husky voice as he came up behind her.

She quickly grabbed the towel, turned around and slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

Draco glared at her and then stormed out of the bathroom. He would never know what she was all about and as much as he wanted to, at the same time he didn't want to.


	10. Fights and Kisses

Well I got a good amount of reviews and I think I like this chapter. I'm really tired so if it's sucky then I'm sorry. I went to the play Chicago last night in Halifax and it was pretty cool, but not their best so point being I'm pretty tired. Hope you like this chapter though. Please R&R :)

Riley

* * *

Monica7725 -> Glad you liked! And of course, who wouldn't love you? I don't know if Riley and Sam will have cameo's or not, but it could very well happen.

bobkat2007 -> I'm happy you're still reading!

elektrikstorm -> Here is your update!

Allison -> I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading and reviewing

* * *

Chapter 10 Fights and kisses

Dark circles had formed around Draco's eyes. He seriously thought he was going to die soon, and they had only had their "baby" for a week!

They had found out that it was a girl and Hermoine insisted on naming it Marissa, so Marissa it was.

Draco finally lay down next to the sleeping Hermoine after getting Marissa to sleep. He seemed to be doing all the work, or so he thought. This was just way too much for him to handle. He would soon go insane!

Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard the whining cry of Marissa. He threw a pillow on top of his face and covered his ears with it and prayed for Hermoine to wake up and fix the damn thing.

After hearing Hermoine groan from her sleep and feel the pressure from the bed being lifted, Hermoine smirked underneath the pillow. He yawned into it and quickly fell asleep as Hermoine took Marissa out into the other room.

Draco was just dozing off to sleep when he heard Hermoine yelling for him in the other room.

Draco groaned and got up slowly, taking as much time as he possibly could. Finally swinging open the door, Draco looked out into the common room to discover quite the pissed off looking Hermoine.

"What now?" Draco moaned as he leaned against the door to keep himself from falling over with sleep.

"What did you do with the bottles?" she asked, her voice slightly louder so he could hear her over Marissa's crying.

Draco covered his ears, rolled his eyes and staggered back into the room. How dare she call him out over something as stupid as bottles when he could be sleeping now.

He crashed on the bed again and buried his head in the pillow. Moments later he heard footsteps towards the door and then he heard it open with a great force.

Hermoine finally set the quiet Marissa in her crib and fell down beside Draco. Draco heard the soft sounds of muffled sobbing and raised his head and saw Hermoine crying, face down, in her pillow.

He rubbed her back softly, not sure what overcame him and spoke softly to her. "It's going to be ok. Don't worry. You can do this."

Finally realizing what he was doing he jerked his hand away and sneered. Since when did he sympathize a mudblood? Especially ones that were know-it-alls like she most definitely was.

Hermoine stopped sobbing. She had liked the feel of his hand rubbing her back, and when it suddenly stopped she was slightly confused. What's going on here, she thought to herself.

She lifted her head to find him staring at her in a strange way. Half loathing, half wanting. She gulped and stared back at him. It was at that moment when she realized how handsome he really was.

Draco was breathing quite heavily. A wave of lust had swept over him and he didn't know how to rid himself of it. He hated her and he wanted her. How weird was that? He didn't understand it, and a magnetic force kept pulling his eyes from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Hermoine saw what he was doing and something was telling her to go for it. She watched him lean closer and she became frozen, and she didn't know what she should do. Should she go for it? Or should she move away? But she couldn't move away, because it was if she was planted on the spot.

Draco was merely an inch away from Hermoine when she closed the distance. This shocked him slightly, but he pressed his lips against hers firmly, feeling hers against his. Her mouth was opened slightly and he took this as a sign to enter. She felt his tongue massaging hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They continued to kiss with such a passion for several minutes until they finally pulled away.

Hermoine and Draco stared at each other for several moments. Hermoine felt as if her lips had been bruised from all of their rough and passionate kissing.

Hermoine ran her fingers through her hair and walked into the bathroom. She couldn't stand the complete silence between them, and the look Draco was giving her just wasn't something she could handle at that moment.

Hermoine heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. It was obvious that it was Draco.

She stood in the mirror and brushed her hair, trying to give herself something to do. She fumbled with the hair brush as Draco came up behind her in the mirror. She could see him staring at her and became a violent shade of pink.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulders softly, as Hermoine was only wearing a tank-top. Hermoine was taken aback but she allowed it. He continued up her neck, his arms wrapping around her tighter.

He reached her ear and blew warm air on it for a moment. Hermoine smiled as if she was in a daze and he turned her around to face her. She was ready to kiss him again when he went for her neck once more, kissing and sucking it.

Hermoine let out a soft moan as he trailed up her neck slowly, to her jaw, finally reaching her lips. He kissed them softly, teasing her, letting his tongue flick along them.

Hermoine's sight was hazy as she opened them slowly and pulled him into her. She couldn't stand the teasing much longer and she knew he was doing it for fun, so she shocked him once more, her tongue plunging into his mouth.

He smiled to himself slightly as he felt her rub against him, showing him that she wanted him.

Hermoine seemed to come to her senses mid-kiss that she was kissing Malfoy, the boy who had teased her since her first year there, the one who had called her those terrible names and made fun of her for being smart and she pulled away from him.

She glared at him for a minute and then stalked out of the room, not saying a word to him. Hermoine closed the door behind her, hoping he wouldn't follow, as tired as he probably was. He could sleep in the bathtub tonight for all she cared.

Draco watched her walk out and stared at the closed door in confusion. He would never understand females, not like he wanted to. He shrugged and walked out into the common room and out into the hallway. He needed to get out of here.


	11. Cancelling

**A/N -> I didn't go to school today so I wrote this part. Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I will post the next part.**

* * *

elektrikstorm -> hope you like D

Monica7725 -> I always enjoy your revies because you're so insane, like moi haha. Hope you like this part. Don't forget to check out my new story!

bobkat2007 -> of course it was great. It was by moi. lol J/K Enjoy! Don't forget to check out my new story!

* * *

**_Chapter 11 Cancelling_**

Draco continued down the hallways until he reached the familiar Slytherin Portrait hole. He missed coming here to think at times. It was one of his greater hobbies. Just sitting, thinking about absolutely nothing half of the time.

He walked in seeing absolutely no seventh or sixth years. Of course he wouldn't see them; they had the same stupid project that he did.

He plunked himself down on a chair by the fire away from the others. They all looked at him with interest but quickly looked away when he shot them a glare. Oh why couldn't this be over! Draco's mind screamed.

A scared looking third year walked up to him and cleared his throat. He was trembling, not wanting to disturb Draco or get in his way.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and then drawled "Yes?" to the boy.

"P-professor Dumbledore wants to see you, s-sir" he said and hurried off.

Draco stood up quickly and left the common room. He hurried quickly to the Headmasters office. He wondered what he needed to speak to Draco about. Surely he had done nothing wrong, that he knew of anyways.

Before he had notices, he had reached the revolving staircase. He knocked on the oak door and after a few moments he heard the Headmasters voice faintly calling him to come in.

Draco opened the door to see Hermoine sitting in a chair, seeming like she wanted to keep to herself. Oh shit, Draco thought, this is probably about what happened back in the common room.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy" Professor Dumbledore said, extending his arm to the available chair that was sitting beside Hermoine.

Draco sat down as Professor Dumbledore sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore offered a dish of tallow candies to the two who both shook their heads.

Dumbledore placed the bowl back down on his desk and beamed at the two. "Now I suppose you're confused at why you're here at the current moment."

Both shook their heads as a sign for Dumbledore to continue with his 'speech'.

"It seems this project is creating more problems, so we are going to stop it this evening."

Both Hermoine and Draco let out sighs of relief. They wouldn't have to share a bed anymore (though deep down neither really minded), have sleepless nights from the constant screaming of Marissa, or have to deal with the foul stench every couple of hours. It really was not a piece of cake.

"All students, except for you of course, will return to their regular dormitories and house common rooms" Dumbledore continued. "And seeing as there is a month left before Christmas, classes will start up on Monday for sixth and seventh years. Seeing as today is Thursday, I figured a few extra rest days would be useful to the students."

Hermoine was grinning from ear to ear and Draco was attempting to suppress his cheers and even a victory dance. Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of them and started again.

"Now that we're on the subject of Christmas, I'd like you to pull together the house Prefects sometime and plan an event for Christmas, a ball, a carnival, what have you. And since that is all, I bid you a good day."

Hermoine practically skipped down the hallway in joy, and when she arrived back at the common room there was no baby in sight, or sound for that matter.

"Sweet!" Hermoine cheered while pumping her fist in the air and dancing around the common room.

Draco gave her a confused kind of stare and headed to his dormitory to find that all of his possessions were just as he had left them, in their original state.

He walked in showing absolutely no emotion, but feeling quite relieved that things were finally back to how they should've been from the start. Now he could keep the filthy mudblood out of his life…Or try to as this was it would be easier.

Hermoine came into his room, still grinning and threw her arms around Draco and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh this is just wonderful, isn't it?" she exclaimed and reached up and pecked his cheek.

She started to pull herself away but with one quick glance into his eyes she was mesmerized on the spot, almost nose to nose with him. It was then that he couldn't take it any longer and he closed the distance with his lips.

'Not so filthy anymore, is she?' a voice inside of Draco's head said as he kissed the girl he had longed for for quite some time now.

* * *

A/N -> Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger! Please Review 


	12. Seamus

**A/N -> Seeing as we haven't seen Ron or Harrry in a LONG time I decided to put them in this one. You'll see more of them now that the "project" is over. Please review!**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Lol here ya go!**

**bobkat2007 -> hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

Hermoine walked down the hallway thinking everything over in her head. What was going on between her and Draco, and why did she have this weird attraction to him.

She reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to two very stressed looking Ron and Harry. They gave her a weak smile and continued to munch on their food.

"I'm so happy that's over with" Ron said while slinging a friendly arm around Hermoine. "I really did miss hanging out with the both of you." Harry and Hermoine nodded their agreement.

Hermoine looked around to see the many relieved students. Nobody cared that they would have to start classes. As long as it got them away from the babies.

After eating something quickly, Ron and Harry took off to Gryffindor Tower to get some actual sleep. Hermoine started to head back to her room when she felt herself being pulled into a dark corner.

A hand clamped around her waist and she was pulled in to kiss someone whom she expected was Draco, so she kissed back. After a few moments, she realized that this person did not kiss in the same way that Draco usually did.

She opened her eyes and she found herself lip-to-lip with…Seamus Finnigan!

She pushed herself away from him.

"What do you think you're doing!" she screamed, became infuriated.

He gave her a cheesy grin. "Oh, come on Hermoine, everyone knows I've liked you since fifth year. Now let's give it a shot!" he said lighting up.

Hermoine looked at him in disgust. "After that little number? I don't think so!" She yelled and pushed past him. She continued down the hall until she got to her common room.

She found Draco lying on the couch, almost asleep. He sat up groggily as she stormed into her room. What's wrong now? He wondered. He scratched his chin for a moment, got up and walked to her door, knocking it gently.

"Go away!" Hermoine yelled while brushing her hair. She had to do something to keep her occupied. She expected Draco to knock again or burst into the room, but he shrugged and walked back to the couch. She waited for a few minutes, listening to see if he was knocking lightly, then headed over to her door, opening it, to find him lying on the couch again.

"What did you want?" she asked, pouting. Draco turned to look at her. He had a lazy look spread across him. He shrugged again. "I just wanted to see what was wrong with you. You're not usually mad without reason to be."

Hermoine looked at him, dumbstruck. "Oh" she said quietly and walked over to the couch. She pushed his legs off and sat down, taking hold of a book that was sitting on the table, flipping through the pages. Draco watched her with interest for a couple of minutes, then lay back down and closed his eyes for a moment.

Hermoine looked at him for a moment. He really was handsome for a Malfoy. She watched his breath beginning to even and she knew he would be asleep soon. It was then that she smirked at her own thoughts and got up off of the couch.

She kneeled down by his face and traced along his jaw line with the tip of her finger. He twitched slightly. She kept doing this for a matter of seconds until he reached his hand up to brush away what was tickling him, but caught her hand instead, pulling her down onto the couch again, only this time she was laying on Draco.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw the figure of Hermoine lying on top of him. He started to wonder what happened to the plan of avoiding her as much as he possibly could. All he knew was the situation he was in now could definitely turn out to be an interesting one.

She looked down at his, suddenly feeling quite shy at what was going on. He smirked up at her, his regular trade mark smirk, as she smiled down at him shyly. His hand rubbed her arm that was placed along the edge of the couch.

She shivered slightly. It sent chills down her spine. She was anxiously waiting to see if he would kiss her, and he would've if he was on top of her, so seeing that she was waiting, he turned her around so that she was on the bottom and he was towering over her. He tutted for a moment, "What has little Hermoine gotten herself into?" She stared up at him, looking into his ice blue eyes. Not being able to take the waiting any longer, Hermoine pulled him down to her lips.

He was shocked when he pulled her down, but immediately took in her lips. This is what she had wanted to feel when Seamus had kissed her. She took in every moment that she possibly could. She could feel hi hands traveling along her body, but she didn't care. She wanted Draco Malfoy; there was no other way that she could possibly put it.


	13. Teasing

**A/N-> I'm really creative today, it's not even funny, so you may all have another chapter being put up today if you're lucky. Don't forget to check out the other story I have on the go Stupid Cupid. Please review! WARNING: This has more sexual content involved!**

**

* * *

**

**preciousonee -> I couldn't think of how the baby would affect their chemistry that much so I had to get rid of it. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Monica7725 -> I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you :P **

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Lol there's more of a cliffy on this chapter than there was on the last, so you'll probably hate me lol. And as for the jaw-line thing, I had a boyfriend who found that erm...ummm...felt good, so yeh I put that down.**

**emily -> Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like how things are going :)**

**hermionerocks2008 -> here's the update :) **

**bobkat2007 -> I thought I'd add a twist with Seamus. I didn't know who it would be, I just knew there would be someone who wasn't who she thought it was. Glad you enjoyed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Teasing**

Draco smirked in the smuggest way possible as he walked toward the Great Hall. He had one more girl to add to his list of 'Girls Who Want to Get A Piece', and it was the little bookworm herself. The one that never showed interest in any guy, and here she was, melting over Draco.

It was the next morning. He had woken up back in his room, unsure of how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was snogging Hermoine senseless on the couch in the middle of the common room.

He walked into the Great Hall and saw Pansy calling him over. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to her. He plopped down on the chair and buttered a bagel. He wasn't a big breakfast person, but he'd do anything to keep his mind off of the fact that he was sitting by Pansy.

"Oh Drakkie! I missed you so much! I bet you missed me just as much. And now that we're both free from the stupid projects, you know what that means, don't you?" she asked with a grin.

Draco raised an eyebrow as she reached down to hug him tightly. "It means we get to spend more time together, silly. In any way you want of course."

Draco thought he was going to be sick after hearing these words. He looked across the room at the Gryffindor table to see Hermoine sitting with Weasel-bee and Scar Head, her two faithful puppy dogs. She watched as Ron gushed over her, yet she took no notice to this.

Hermoine's eyes suddenly turned to Draco and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Pansy throwing herself at Draco, and him not having a care in the world. She knew they weren't together, at least he hoped she knew. Draco Malfoy was not one for serious relationships. He never was and never would be.

Hermoine turned to Ron and Harry for a moment and quickly stood up, leaving the Gryffindor table and heading towards the doors. He turned to Pansy for a moment and pushed her off of him. "Head business" he said simply while following Hermoine out into the hallway.

He walked out into the hallway with no sign of Hermoine. He shrugged and started to walk to the dormitory. He was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by someone unknown. All that he knew was he was being pressed tightly against some female (yes, he could definitely tell that part), and he felt her lips on his. She began to rub herself against him, getting him aroused. Oh shit, he thought. Whoever she is, she better plan on finishing this for me.

It was dark inside the classroom and Draco couldn't see who it was that was doing all of the seductive rubbing against him. He felt a nibble at his lip and became even more entranced in what this girl was doing to him. He knew she could feel his hardened member against her thigh, and he could tell she was satisfied by the way she was kissing him.

She pulled away from him quickly. She opened the door and left quickly. DAMMIT! Draco screamed inside his head. He was breathless, but he wanted to find out who that girl had been. He opened the door and looked down the hallway, both ways, and saw no one.

……

Hermoine turned a corner and threw off the invisibility cloak. Thank god she convinced Harry to let her borrow this for a couple of days. She had wanted to give Draco a taste of his own medicine. He had no idea how she had made her feel.

She entered the common room and acted as if she had been there for a while. She knew Draco would go to the common room and if she looked as flustered as she felt, then he would know something was up, so she busied herself with her advanced transfiguration book.

Sure enough, Draco marched through the common room, completely flustered, casting a glance at Hermoine. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door quickly, not wanting her to know what was up, but, of course, she already knew.

She walked over to the bathroom door and could hear groans coming from the other side. She giggled at the sound and knocked on the door. Everything became quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, "What do you want Granger?"

"Just checking up to see if you're ok" she said innocently. "I'm fine!" he snapped. Hermoine laughed to herself. "You don't sound very 'fine'." "Don't worry about me Granger. I'm none of your concern."

Hermoine smirked to herself. "Just come out. I want to see if there's anything I can help you with."

Draco popped his head around the door. "Why would you want to help me?" he asked. Hermoine gave him a wicked grin. "Now that I think about it, I don't really want to help you finish what I started in the first place, so I'm afraid you're on your own."

Draco's jaw dropped. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, slightly stunned. Hermoine acted as if she were pondering for a moment. "Hmm, let me think. Empty classroom, me pulling you in, then me leaving abruptly. Yup, I'm pretty sure that was me."

He glared at her for a moment. "You didn't" he said. She gave him a smirk back. "Oh but I did."

"You just wait" he stated. "I'm going to get you back for this, in any way that I feel like."

"Oh I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my shoes" Hermoine said, pretending to be frightened. "I'm not scared of you, Malfoy. I never have been, and I never will be, so deal with it."

Draco shot daggers at the back of her head as she walked away. He was going to get her back for this. And that wasn't a threat. That was a promise.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Getting Back at Hermoine

**A/N -> As I said in the other fic, bad day today, so I needed to write something so here it is. I've gotten reviews from the first story so i'll post the replies here too.WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT INVOLVED**

**

* * *

Monica7725 -> You think that was secual tensions galore? You haven't seen anything yet Evil Grin**

**bobkat2007 -> Well here's what he'll do to her. Hope it's evil enough for you Muahahahahaha**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Cliffies are the best part to write. Keep you all wondering ponders haha. Keep reading!**

**someone -> Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you said you enjoyed the first one!**

**seaweedqueen -> Hoping you noticed that I have finished with the last story and made a sequel...If you don't see this then oh well...**

**elektrikstorm -> Yes, a competition it is! And it is definately interesting to write about! Keep reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 Getting Back at Hermoine**

A week had gone by and Draco hadn't tried anything on her at all. Hermoine wasn't scared. Why should she be? He couldn't do anything…could he?

Hermoine was sitting in advanced potions with Harry, who luckily had just gotten into the course when she felt a ball of paper hit her head and land on the floor.

"Meeting tonight for Prefects and Heads…and don't think I've forgotten. –Draco Malfoy"

Hermoine smirked to herself and turned around to find him smirking at her. This was definitely going to get interesting.

Harry and Hermoine had a free period and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. "What did that note mean?" Harry asked. "'Don't think I've forgotten?'" He gave Hermoine a puzzled look.

"You haven't actually become friends with Malfoy, have you?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern. Hermoine racked her brain for something clever to say. "Why do you think they did that project, Harry? So Slytherins and Gryffindors would be-friend each other and help each other through the war."

A look of stress washed over Harry at the mentioning of the war. He had training each night along with many of the other students. Hermoine had head business and knew that she would not be able to partake in it. But thankfully, from the project, some of the Slytherins had changed their ways and also wanted in on the training.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry for bringing the war up" Hermoine said, placing a hand on his hand and rubbing it gently. He gave her a small smile and placed his hand on his. "I always knew I could count on you to do the right thing, but did you have to be-friend a Malfoy?" he asked, chuckling after seeing the look on her face.

They spent their free class reviewing their potions notes until Ron walked in. He had just gotten out of advanced Herbology. "I'm never going to remember all this stuff!" Ron groaned and sat down next to Hermoine, giving her his usual once over. He had fancied her for quite some time and planned on asking her on a date soon, if he didn't chicken out.

…..

That night was the Prefects meeting. Hermoine was slightly paranoid about what Draco had in mind. He was, after all, a true Slytherin. It ran in his blood. Who knew what evil plan he could be concocting at that very moment.

She walked into Professor McGonagall's room to see that she was early, as she was the only one there. She sat down at her desk, sorting through some folders and papers. Draco was about to come around the corner when he saw Hermoine sitting innocently by herself. Perfect timing, he thought, grinning maliciously at the sight before him. This would definitely be an interesting meeting.

He took out his want and muttered "Vibrato Hermoine". Now all he had to do was have people say her name and she'd get a taste of her own medicine. She should have known not to mess with Draco Malfoy when it came to sex, as he was the Sex God of Hogwarts, and he was not going to let her ruin him.

He walked into the room and smiled at her smugly. "How's it going Granger?" he asked, he wasn't going to get the party started yet. Oh no, he'd wait for the others to get here before anything would happen.

Hermoine gave him the one over. He did mention that he hadn't forgotten, and now that he was here, alone in the room with her, she felt her heart begin to race. She was slightly scared at what was about to come. If anything came at all.

"Not bad, why do you ask?" she asked, trying to figure out what he had planned, but not succeeding. "Just checking up on my fellow head girl" he said, giving her a smirk. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her thigh. "Have you missed me lately?" he asked, wanting to see her reaction. "Seriously, if this is all you have planned then it is NOT working" Hermoine said.

Before Draco could respond, several students started to walk in and take places in the desks. Hermoine continued to sort through papers and once all of the students were there she started to hand their rounds schedules out.

"Hermoine and I are here to discuss the Christmas activity" Draco said, glancing over to see Hermoine clutching the desk. At the sound of her own name, Hermoine felt as if something was vibrating in her knickers, and she had to hold onto something to keep herself from making a noise.

"Can I excuse myself for a moment?" Hermoine asked in a small voice but Draco stopped her. "Hermoine we just started the meeting. It's only going to last an hour. Can't you wait?" Hermoine felt the vibrating start up again and she managed to half moan, half squeak "Ok".

After the meeting, and many times almost climaxing and stifling her moans through pursed lips, she confronted Draco. "What the hell did you do to me?" she asked. "What ever do you mean, Hermoine?" he asked, a look of delight playing at his lips as she grasped his shoulders and let out a moan. "Why, Hermoine, I never knew you felt that way about me." She gave him a look of fury and he mumbled a charm.

"I told you not to mess with a Malfoy, and I got back at you like I promised. So why don't you just give up now while you can? I'm sure you wouldn't want to compete against me." He whispered this in her ear, as she was quite close to him.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Malfoy" Hermoine growled. Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself then, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her knickers soaking wet.

* * *

**Don't say I didn't warn you about the sexual content. And expect more of it from here on in. That is why it is now rated M. Please Review!**


	15. Letters

Hermoine woke up the next morning with the perfect idea. It was still early in the morning so Draco didn't hear her leaving the common room. She quickly crept through the hallways, trying not to disturb anyone, and climbed the stairs to the owlery.

She pulled a piece of parchment out and a quill along with some ink and quickly scribbled something down. She took a school owl and sent it off. She watched it fly in the direction of the Great Hall and Hermoine smiled, satisfied.

Now that she was awake, she decided to see how it would all turn out, so she walked down to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Ron who was half asleep while eating his toast. She stole a glance over at the Slytherin table, but didn't see who she was looking for.

She turned to Ron. "Why are you so tired?" She asked. Ron looked at her groggily. "Harry's turned into you. All he wants to do is study!" Ron said. "And he kept me up last night until 3 in the morning. Then Neville was snoring extremely loud which woke me up" he complained.

Hermoine wasn't really paying attention to what Ron was saying. Pansy Parkinson had just walked in and taken a seat at the Slytherin table. An owl swooped down to her, and she took the letter off, opening the letter. Hermoine watched as she became full of giggle fits, looking around.

Hermoine grinned with satisfaction as Draco walked in and Hermoine saw Pansy licking her lips seductively at him. She saw him shudder out of the corner of her eye and then he turned to look at her. If she had been looking directly at him she would've been caught in the act, but luckily she wasn't.

She watched as Draco pried Pansy off many times throughout breakfast. What was into her today, he wondered. It was then that he caught Hermoine staring at him, watching him fixedly.

He decided to take advantage of this opportunity and make a move on Pansy. It wouldn't be hard; she was already all over him. He draped his arm around Pansy and looked straight at Hermoine who had her fists balled up underneath the table. This wasn't working out how she had planned.

He whispered something in Pansy's ear which made her swoon over him even more. Definitely not what she had planned out at all. This was not how she wanted this to go. Ron looked at her frustrated look and placed his arm around her. "Hey, are you ok Hermoine?" he asked her.

Then something clicked in Hermoine's mind. She hugged herself into Ron who turned a violent shade of pink. "Ron, what would I do without you?" she asked him. "Umm, I don't know" he said. But Hermoine didn't hear him. She saw Draco's eyes narrow at her as he stroked Pansy's hair and pushed some out of her face. Now it was war.

Hermoine pulled herself away from Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting it linger. He noticed she was still rather close to him and he kissed her softly on the lips. Hermoine's eyes fluttered shut. Ron was a better kisser than she had imagined. Her hands traveled to his hair and she ran her fingers through it as the kiss deepened.

After pulling away she quickly glanced over to see Draco's reaction. It was definitely a sight to see. Both Pansy and Draco sat in their seats, hands to themselves, dumbstruck at the sight of them kissing. Everyone knew it was obvious that Ron fancied Hermoine, but no one would think that Hermoine would take action.

Hermoine turned back to Ron who was staring at her. "What just happened?" He asked her. Hermoine tore her eyes away from his to see that the whole Great Hall was looking at them, including Seamus. Great, now everyone's going to think we're a couple, Hermoine thought to herself.

"I don't know" Hermoine said. "But let's not make a big deal about it" Hermoine quickly added. Ron nodded and grabbed another piece of toast.

Hermoine looked over to the Slytherin Table to see Draco standing up, Pansy clinging to him once more, and he didn't look to happy about it. He started to walk out of the Great Hall, Pansy still following him. Good, Hermoine thought.

Draco noticed that Pansy was still following her out into the hallways. "So where do you want to go?" She asked at her attempt at being seductive.

Draco choked. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Pansy flipped her hair and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. "Oh Draco, don't pretend that you don't know. I got your letter this morning and I know what you want to do." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What letter?" Draco asked as Pansy pulled out a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. Draco opened it and read it through several times, become more and more angered. "Oh, she's good she is."

"Pansy, I keep thinking about last time we shagged. After breakfast let's find somewhere to do it again. I miss you and I love you. – Draco"

"Pansy, do you honestly think I'd tell you that I love you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Pansy thought to herself for a moment and nodded enthusiastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

He walked off leaving Pansy staring after him. He headed back to the common room and sat down on a chair, waiting for Hermoine to walk in. He still had the letter in hand.

Sure enough, she walked in moments later. "Granger, I have something of yours that I think you might want back" Draco said and handed the note to her. She faked a look of confusion as Draco walked out of the common room and to his first class.


	16. Announcements

**A/N-> So I was on Hiatus for like a couple of days and then I was pestered by one of my friends to continue writing so here's the next chappie. Lol hope you all enjoy! Please review!

* * *

**

**SammyM -> You like everything I write...especially your mini stories :P Point being I have to write you one soon :P**

**bobkat2007 -> Sorry it took so long. Writers block reeally is not fun!**

**Monica7725 -> I wonder why you don't get the alert thinks...I really have no idea. Your reviews aren't that hyper anymore :-( Oh well, I still love you!**

**elektrikstorm -> Everyone's mean t oRon at some point...I've always noticed that. Hermoine's turn I suppose.**

**drunkonlife -> Haha I love how people keep calling it the Ron factor. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**twiggers -> Glad you liked :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 Announcement**

The announcement of the Christmas Ball had just been made and there was a murmur of excitement throughout the Great Hall during dinner that evening. Hermoine seemed the only one who seemed calm at all at the Gryffindor table. Hermoine reminded herself that she wasn't going to have a date, or maybe she just wouldn't go at all. What was the point to it?

Professor McGonagall was walking towards Hermoine and tapped her shoulder. "I'd like to see you and Mr. Malfoy in my transfiguration classroom" she said in her stern voice. Hermoine nodded and gathered her things. She said a quick good-bye to Harry and Ron and headed out of the Great Hall.

She started to head down the hallway when she heard the Great Hall doors open and the familiar "Granger, wait up." She slowed her pace to an abrupt stop and turned around to see Draco coming her way.

They walked down the hall in silence for a few moment and then "So Granger, which one of your little Gryffindor buddies are you going to the ball with? Ron, Harry, Seamus maybe?" Hermoine turned and glared at him. "For your information, I'm not going to the ball. I see no point in it."

Draco was shocked. He expected her to go with Weaselbee. If he did remember correctly, she was the one making the scene with him in the Great Hall. Maybe Draco should ask Hermoine. No, that wasn't going to happen, Draco thought to himself. She's made it clear that she doesn't want to go.

They reached the transfiguration classroom and went inside. "When's McGonagall getting here?" Hermoine asked. Draco shrugged. "She said she had to talk to Dumbledore about something and that she'd be half an hour tops."

"So I'm stuck with you for half an hour?" Hermoine asked. Draco smirked. "I never knew you cared Granger." He moved towards her, and as he came closer, she stepped back until the small of her back hit the wall.

"Scared Hermoine?" he asked, his breath on her neck. "W-what do I have to be scared of?" he voice quivered. "What do you think?" Draco bent down and nibbled on her neck. Hermoine put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You want to know how I really feel? I told you at the hospital wing, but you wouldn't listen, so action speaks louder than words." And with those words, Draco bent down and captured Hermoine's lips with his.

Hermoine was surprised at the suddenness of this, but she kissed back, and she opened her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue brush against her lips. She felt his tongue against hers and she was completely engulfed. She let him explore the corners of her mouth as he pushed her against the wall.

It wasn't until they heard Professor McGonagall clear her throat that they pulled away. Hermoine turned a deep shade of red and looked to the floor as Draco smirked at Professor McGonagall.

"As much as I like to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along, that doesn't mean they need to be all over each other in my classroom" she said sternly.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" they said in sync.

"Now," McGonagall said while straightening her robes, "I'd like to discuss the Christmas Ball with the two of you. When we used to have them, it was required that the Head Boy and the Head Girl go together, and that's how we are going to do it now."

Hermoine and Draco exchanged looks. "And seeing what I walked in on I don't see that it's going to be a problem, am I correct?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" they said in sync once more.

"Now get to your first class, both of you" she said, shooing them out of her classroom.

Once away from McGonagall's room, Draco took Hermoine's hand and said "Let's skip off this class."

Hermoine had a look upon her face as if saying 'Why don't we just cancel the whole year'.

"Draco, you know how I am about school. I have to go. It's my life" Hermoine said as Draco loosened his grasp on her hand and Hermoine pulled it free.

"Ok" Draco said and then smirked. "But you are not going to dinner tonight."

Hermoine giggled. "Meet you in the common room after last class" she said as she gave him a quick peck good-bye.

Hermoine hurried down the hallway, casting one glance backwards to look at Draco. Her stomach became filled with butterflies. She was nervous. And couldn't wait until the end of last class.

* * *

**A/N -> Don't forget to review!**


	17. Stood Up

**A/N-> 17 chapters...still can't believe I got this far...anyways writers block is a terrible thing. I got a new kit to help me out though so I hope to post more often. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**bobkat2007 -> I haven't decided on the ball yet. I might do something funky with it...who knows...**

**SammyM -> BAH! I did so write your crayon story! You just haven't taken it yet. Point being u better like this!**

**Con Dar -> here's the next chappie...sorry it took a while.**

**phantominhell -> Glad you liked!**

**ILoveMyDraco -> THANK YOU! thanks for not being all mean and such with the spelling mistake. A lot of people wouldn't be that nice but I'm glad you were! And honesty is a good thing. Glad you like this. Keep reviewing and let me know if you see anything that shouldn't be here.**

**Monica7725 -> You've really got to check up on your review alert thing. You always used to be one of the first to review, and now you're like the last haha :P **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 Stood Up**

Hermione walked into the common room and didn't see Draco there. She wandered around, figuring he must be late, something must have turned up. She didn't know why she was attracted to him, but she was, and she couldn't help the way she felt. Yet, sometimes she had a strange feeling the Draco didn't feel the same, like he was just putting on a show to get some from her.

Oh my god, he's standing me up, Hermione thought. Why the hell would he do that? I thought he liked me. Well, I was obviously wrong.

An hour had passed and he had still not shown up. Fed up, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. She plopped herself in the middle of Ron and Harry, extremely pissed off.

She looked over to the Slytherin table, and sure enough, the familiar blondie was sitting there, Pansy draped all over him. She narrowed her eyes at him as Harry and Ron exclaimed worried glances.

"Umm, Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, nothing's wrong" she snapped and continued to glare at Draco. She was waiting for him to turn and look at her, but he didn't.

After a few moments he happened to glance at her and his eyes widened. Shit, how could I forget, he thought to himself, tilting his head towards the doors and holding eye contact with her.

He got up and started to leave the Great Hall. He waited for at least ten minutes and Hermione still didn't show up. He glanced into the Great Hall to see her eating her supper.

He glared at her for a moment. What did he see in her? He really wasn't sure, but he came through the Great Hall doors and everyone watched him as he walked steadily towards the Gryffindor table, towards Hermione.

"You coming or what?" he blurted out. Ron and Harry looked to Hermione to explain what was going on.

"And why should I?" Hermione asked. "You forgot before so maybe I didn't see that gay little head motion of yours that you had made."

Draco felt his cheeks become red and hot with annoyance. She had to do this, didn't she? Right in front of the frikkin 'punk ass' Gryffindors.

Well fine, he thought. I'll just wait until she gets back to the common room. She has nowhere else to go but back to her room.

He glared at her one final time and stalked back out of the Great Hall. Many heads turned and watched him leave.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped to a first year Hufflepuff. The first year shrunk down in his seat and the hissing of whispers started up the moment Draco had left the Great Hall.

He stormed into the common room, humiliated, completely and totally humiliated. He started to pace the room, knowing she wouldn't be back for a while. It was obvious with the way that she had acted towards him that she would avoid him.

It was then that he thought back to why he forgot about meeting her.

Flashback

Draco walked through the hall and toward the common room when he was stopped by Professor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office about your mother, Mr. Malfoy" he said, no emotion or feeling coming through his words. Snape stalked off leaving Draco quite confused at what was going on.

Draco walked down the hallway towards the stone gargoyles. Professor Dumbledore was standing outside waiting for Draco.

"Perhaps we should take a walk Mr. Malfoy" he said kindly, leading him down the long hallways.

"I suppose you know that your father's been trying to get your mother to pay his fee to get out of Azkaban, but she has been putting it off?" Dumbledore asked as they walked past the Transfiguration room.

Draco nodded. Please don't tell me she finally gave in, he thought to himself.

"Well our worst fear has approached us. Your father has been freed from Azkaban" Dumbledore said solemnly.

Draco turned around and started walking in the other direction. He wasn't going to listen to Dumbledore rant about his family. No sir, that was not going to happen.

End Flashback

At that moment Hermione stormed into the common room.

"Start explaining" she exclaimed. "Because you're going to need it."

* * *

**A/N -> Don't forget to review :)**

**Riley**


	18. The Lovely Sexual Tension

**A/N-> I know I know I haven't written in forever. I've been busy with exams and I just recently got a part time job so that's been taking up quite a bit of time with training and such. But now that it's summer vacation I'm hoping I can get some more inspiration and such and update more frequently.**

**Anyways, If you like this chapter then please review so I feel loved lol. Hope you all enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**naughty-little-angel -> Glad you find this refreshing. I've read a lot of Draco/Hermione fics and wanted to do something a bit different so this came to mind and I got to work. Lately though I've been struggling, but with summer break you should see more chapters coming your way.**

**Monica7725 -> I don't like explossions. Pas de fun. Lucius is free, yes it's true. Let's see what I can do with this bubba!**

**SammyM -> You haven't nagged in counts on fingers FOREVER! Infact you hardly talk to me anymore. Point being you better enjoy.**

**windy -> Yes, things can change was just a dream. They both shared it. I may tie Dumbledore in it somehow so that way it's more understandable.**

**drunkonlife -> So it took forever to update...sorry about that! Well I'm glad you enjoy this. I don't if I like it or not thinks to self and shakes head slightly dumbstruck**

**ILoveMyDraco -> Oh boy, well this hasn't been updated in ever but I was going through my emails and reviews for the desperate reviews and yes I decided it's time to do this bugger. I know I have to include both Pansy and Lucius in there so this could get dirty haha.**

**Cheerleader2010 -> I was crazy once...Glad you and your friend are hooked. If I knew who she was then I'd be like "Wow you like my story. That makes you cool." Which means you are cool...and oh god I need more sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Lovely Sexual Tension**

Hermione cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow at Draco waiting for him to begin his explanation. All that she heard escape his lips was a loud sigh. She planted her hands firmly on her hips, pursing her lips in disgust.

"Well?" she asked and motioned for him to begin the explanation.

It was then that the thought struck Draco. Why should she be mad? She wouldn't hear him out before, why should he explain now? Not like she would listen. She was one of those girls who would change everything around to hear what she wanted to hear. Was there even a point to this?

His expression changed form one of an over-tired young man to a very sullen boy. Hermione noticed this changed and wondered what was about to happen.

She softened her voice and placed an arm on Draco's arm, but he jerked it away. "Why do you want to know?" he hissed. "You're not going to listen anyways. If it's not what you want to hear you just won't bother."

Hermione blinked, her eyes swelling with tears. How could he be this cruel and how could she want him all at the same time.

He pressed her back against the wall. She felt the smooth surface against her back. Their breathing heavy, his slightly ragged, hers full of fear and excitement collaborated. It was unexplainable, the connection between the two of them.

He was so close to her now. She could feel his breath on her ear. "Tell me" she whispered as she felt his hand beside her hips, leaning against the wall. "Please" more fear sounded in her voice.

He grinned with satisfaction and licked his lips. She could almost feel it against her ear and suppressed a sigh. Her body became tense with a tingling sensation. Should there really be this much sexual tension between them?

"If you really want to know" Draco murmured "Dumbledore needed to talk to me. About my father. Let's just say things aren't going as I planned."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. She wondered to herself if she should tell Harry what he had just told her.

It was then that he felt his hands roaming up and down her sides, trying to take her all in. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let her forehead rest on his shoulder.

After moments of this she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. Wasting no time, he quickly stole her lips with his. Their lips crashed with each others. Hermione felt her knees weaken and she pushed herself against the wall, pulling Draco with her, for support. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hermione gladly allowed it and opened her lips in response. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth, his hands running along the small of her back. She let out a moan as they broke away from the kiss.

They pressed their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. He cupped her chin in the palm of his hand, his thumb rubbing her smooth skin.

"What do you do to me, Hermione?" he asked her softly. Hermione was confused and gave him that kind of look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip in confusion.

"I mean, one moment I can be pissed off at you completely, the next all I can think about is snogging you senseless."

Hermione blushed at this comment; her cheeks tinted a rosy pink.

Draco leaned down to kiss her once more when Hermione pulled back by the sound of a sudden gasp that split the air.

Turning swiftly around, Hermione and Draco were faced with a pug faced Pansy standing in the doorway full of shock.

"What the hell were you about to do Drakie!" she exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears, sobs escaping her lips.

Draco rolled her eyes as Hermione slid back against the wall, standing in the shadow of the fireplace that was currently ablaze.

"What does it look like I was about to do? I was going to kiss the girl again!" Draco said.

Pansy gasped once more. "AGAIN?" she blubbered as her heavily applied mascara ran down her face, streaking it with black marks.

"Yes, again Pansy. Now get out of here. I meant it when I said I don't want you. Why would I bother with you when I could have Hermione?"

"So now you call the mudblood by her first name! You just wait until your father hears about this Draco! You're little 'fling' with this dirty whore won't last long once he hears, and trust me, he is going to find out!" Pansy emphasized the word fling and gave a cold stare down to Hermione who merely chuckled.

Until Pansy mentioned Lucius, there was really nothing that Pansy could do. Pansy looked from Draco to Hermione then back again. "I thought we had it all Drakie! I really did. The sex was wonderful! And now she has to spoil it!"

Draco rolled his eyes once more. "Pansy, get out of my sight and leave us alone if you know what's good for you."

Pansy glared at the two of them and then huffed out of the room, tear and mascara streaked, and her face as red as a tomato.

The words that she said rang through his head. 'Wait until your father hears about this'. Now that would definitely be something hard to deal with.

Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm turning in now. Good night." Hermione nodded as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and quickly closed his dorm door behind him.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. This was definitely going to be more complicated than she thought.

* * *

**A/N-> Don't forget to review!**

**Riley**


	19. Dancing Shadows

**A/N-> Yes yes, I know I haven't updated in forever but work is a pain in the arse. And then I have eating and sleeping problems where I had to go to the hospital and get bloodwork done and god, it's just horrible. But I don't have to work for another 4 hours today so I decided to write the next part to this and update as I had ideas. Hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**SammyM -> I wuv joo...ummm daint...superstore seems to be our new hangout place. hope you enjoy.**

**Monica7725 -> Omg, I thought we had something! I really thought we did! sigh well fine then, I guess this is the end of us. I think we're going to have to break up now! Oh! The heartbreak and the tragedy!**

**drunkonlife -> I think Hermione would've been more shocked that she was actually there to batt an eyelash, and my guess is they left the door open. **

**CrapEmotions -> Glad I rock. Sweet. I'm hard as nails. Hope you like this chappie.**

**preciousonee -> Dun dun dun Lucius...oh boy. I forgive you for not reviewing right away. It's not like I've been able to update right away. Though my thinker is at work right now and you might have another update sooner then you think!**

**ILoveMyDraco -> How for art thou I adore thee? One day we should write a fic together, kinda like Sam and I do, but make ours more serious. You write a chappie, I write a chappie. It could be great! I've been looking for someone to do one with. You're so full of ideas! Tis great! **

* * *

**Chapter 19 (can you believe we're at that number already!) Dancing Shadows**

Hermione walked cautiously down the dark hallways by herself. She was doing her midnight rounds which she ended up doing alone because Draco had detention with McGonagall (and trust me, she was not thrilled that one of the Heads misbehaved in class).

Hermione knew she needed to be more cautious these days with Lucius on the loose. She knew for a fact that he wouldn't be too thrilled about his pureblood son dating a muggleborn girl. Dirty blood and Pure didn't mix in his world.

She continued down the hallways that were dimly lit. The flames from the torches were dying down slightly leaving ghostly shadows on the walls that danced in tribal-like routines. It was as if they were enchanted to do that sort of thing.

Had they always been like this? Had she just not noticed them before? Hermione was pretty sure that these shadows would have been mentioned in 'Hogwarts: A History" and she was also pretty sure she hadn't recalled it in it. And she had the book memorized by now.

Hermione stopped at the sense that someone was following her, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the shadows, they were entrancing her, drawing her in, making her want to make the strange movements with them. She couldn't control herself as a voice echoed inside her head for her to dance with them.

She could feel her body moving to the beat of the flame, but was it really her doing it? Her body sped up, as if not wanting to stop, but deep down, she could feel the need and the want to stop. What was going on? It was almost like she was under the Imperius Curse.

Hermione suddenly fell to the floor, scraping her leg, leaving a long gash that was slowly but surely turning a deep crimson. It was then that someone stepped out of the shadows. "Ms. Granger, how lovely to see you. Didn't you know that you shouldn't walk down dark hallways by yourself?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Draco walked silently back to his common room alone. He was used to doing rounds at this time of night with Hermione, but stupid McGonagall gave him detention for laughing behind Nevilles back for not transfiguring the cushion into a full mattress. It wasn't Draco's fault that the boy was terrible at everything that he did.

He walked toward the common room. For some reason the hallways seemed darker than usual, and Draco couldn't seem to figure out why. Maybe this happened every so often. It's not like Draco knew everything about the school like Hermione did. But that could be from her multiple readings of "Hogwarts: A History". He didn't know how she could do it. He could only ever read a book once.

He walked into the common room, rubbing his aching shoulders. Never again in his life would he say that muggles had it easy, especially when it came to cleaning. Scrubbing the floors was not what he had planned on. Sure, he could've cleaned out cages, but was she trying to get him to have an injury before the upcoming quidditch match? Obviously, as it was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Well he'd show her that he won this match.

He sunk into the arm chair, expecting Hermione to arrive back at any moment, but she didn't. A feeling which Draco couldn't identify, grew inside the pit of Draco's stomach until it filled him up inside.

Suddenly there was a rapping at the window and Draco's head spun around as he saw his mother's owl rapping on the window. Why would his mother's owl be here? And at this precise moment when he feared something had happened to Hermione. He quickly opened the window letting the dark owl into the room. It dropped a letter off into his hands and was about to take off, but not before scratching his arm, leaving a deep gash.

Draco cursed as the owl flew out the window and in the direction that he was certain was Hogsmeade. He clutched his arm and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and headed for a cotton towel that was lying on the floor. He wrapped the gash in it and could see the blood seeping through.

He headed back out into the common room to the lamp light. He took the envelope which he had dropped while heading to the bathroom and sat down on a chair, expecting it to be a letter lecturing him about his marks or maybe even Hermione, but it was worse than he had expected.

_"Draco,_

_I have your precious mudblood that you seem to be all worked up over. Now if you follow my orders along with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then maybe we'll spare her, but that is highly doubtful. If you wish to fight for her to have her back, well then, be my guest, but your life will come to an end sooner than you can say Avada Kedavra. If you follow the path in Hogsmeade to a rocky edge which goes up into the hills, you'll find me and this filth of a girl in one of the caves. You don't have long, she doesn't seem like she can take the torturing much longer, so if I were you I'd hurry._

_Your Father"_

Draco dropped the letter. He could almost hear his father drawling at that very moment that he was a coward for not coming to battle him like a man.

Draco sighed and picked up his wand. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't really want to do it. Well, he did, just to get Hermione back, but the thought of facing his father after betraying him, well that didn't exactly appeal to him.

Draco tapped himself with his wand to Illusion himself. He could afford to be caught leaving the school.

Thank god tomorrows not a school day, Draco thought as he trudged down the hallways.

* * *

**Don't forget to review as I am a review whore!**


	20. The Cave

**I know I know this story hasn't been updated for a while, but I've had writers block with this story, hence the smallness, and I still have writers block so if you review and have some ideas don't hesitate to add them. Please review :)**

**

* * *

**

**SammyM -> Yeh Superstore is a great hangout, but I daint like working there...DAINT**

**ILoveMyDraco -> Lol I don't have a thing for violence...in fact, if I had my way I wouldn't write about it but it seems to make things more interesting. Now, since you're full of those lovely ideas I love, I need some haha writers block is a bitch.**

**bobkat2007 -> glad you liked.**

**Monica7725 -> I'd much rather have fred and george anyways. That would be a hot trio. Yed breaking up would suck. Those late nights alone in the appartment...well I get flustered even thinking about it. It's not my fault I don't talk to you on a regualr basis and inform you of every little detail of my life...You better read some of the newer stuff shakes fist**

**drunkonlife -> I might make this story long...well i might not...you tell me what u think after you read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 The Cave**

Draco kept his wand at the ready as he made his way towards the gates of Hogsmeade. The night was dark, and a bitter wind nipped at him, sending chills down his spine, giving him the sensation as if he were being watched. He quickly pressed himself up against the nearest building, which happened to be an inn, as if trying to conceal himself even more.

It was then that Draco saw two of his fathers fellow Death Eaters walk by, their cloaks swishing behind them. What would they be doing here, Draco thought to himself as he edged along the buildings. He watched them come to an abrupt halt and they disaparated with a loud pop.

Draco edged to the place where they had disappeared from and found that it was a deep rock gap that slowly rose to what seemed to be caves, the place that his father had told him about.

"She better be alive" Draco mumbled to himself, taking hold of one of the rocks below him, careful where he stepped. The rocks were slippery and moist from the frosty, yet moist air and Draco didn't want to take any chances in hurting himself.

He reached the bottom of the deep gap in no time, and started climb across the rocks to the other side which he would have to climb up, which he figured would probably be the hard part.

His fingers held on to the nearest rock as he hoisted himself up. He continued up until he was nearly fifteen feet from the rocky bottom. It was then that his fingers met a slippery patch and he slipped, falling to the bottom, hearing a crack in his right arm, his wand arm.

His head began to feel heavy and his eyes started to tear up from the immense pain that shot up his arm. What was he blubbering about? This was nothing compared to the pain that Hermione was probably feeling at this moment, and he knew it.

He sucked in a deep breath and slowly but steadily made it to the top of the rocky ledge. A large entrance to a cave was now standing in front of him. He looked around suspiciously, wondering if he was going to be ambushed, and then walked in slowly, keeping his wand in his wobbly left hand.

The cave was dark, illuminating no light whatsoever. He could hear water dripping off of the ceiling to the stone below his feet, and something about it seemed eerie. The air was moist, giving off a smell that wasn't too pleasant.

This can't be the place, Draco thought walking deeper into the darkness. There's no one here.

It was then that he felt a set of rough hands take hold of him and gag him. It was moments later that he felt his head hit the side of the cave and he blacked out.

Draco woke up sometime later in a colder and much more damp area than he had been in before. What time is it, he wondered as he looked around the small circular space.

The walls were dark and rocky, covered in weird funguses that he imagined were used in his potions class. The place itself wasn't very big, but at least it was lit with torches instead of the indefinite darkness that had surrounded him before. He noticed that he was bound to the wall, facing something that looked remarkably like a body. A body he was familiar with. It made a small movement, and some of the tattered hair moved out of its face. It was Hermione.

Draco tried to yell her name, but all that came out were muffled pleads. Hermione moved her head to face him. She looked horrible. Her hair was ratted and hung down, making her look sickly. She was gagged, and her face covered in horrible scars and cuts. Her eyes looked tired, as if she had endured so much physical abuse that she could collapse at any moment. She looked at him worryingly, trying to give him a warning, a warning that he did not understand.

He suddenly felt a cold hand come in contact with the flesh of his own face. His eyes shut closed from an automatic reaction. He opened them wearily to find his fathers cold eyes boring into his own.

"I expected you'd come to save this filth from her death, unfortunately for you, it isn't going to turn out well for either of you" Lucius spat.

Draco chuckled coldly as Lucius removed the gag rather harshly from his sons face.

"What are you gonna do? Murder your own son?" Draco croaked, licking his dry and cracked lips as he spoke.

"That's what I was thinking. The star crossed lovers would die together, where no one would find their mangled bodies, ever" Lucius said, a smirk playing across his face as he said these words.

A look of fear came upon Hermione's face at these words. She didn't want to die in here, in fact, she really didn't want to die at all right now.

It was then that Lucius raised his wand, muttering a curse, causing Draco's whole body to shake and quiver, sending shocks of pain all over him.

* * *

**This is the end now. Please review.**


	21. The End?

Draco woke up, unsure of how much later it had been. He had been almost positive that his father had killed him, along with Hermione, but found that they were both tied to two chairs that were set side by side, Hermione still gagged.

"Hermione" he whispered as he tried to turn his head towards hers. She lifted it slightly, a look of pain crossed within her eyes. The moment she saw that Draco was indeed alive, her eyes filled with panic as a figure moved sharply behind them.

The cave started to shake and quiver, as if an earthquake was approaching at a rapid speed, causing the figure to stumble across and hit their head piercingly on a rock that had taken the liberty into falling on top of his head at that precise moment.

Watching the figure fall into an unconscious state, Draco took his chance and moved his hands along the rope that was bound around his wrists to see if he had any chance of freeing himself.

After a few moments of moving his hands back and forth he managed to free one of them and quickly untied the ropes from around his wrists.

Assuming the unconscious figure was his father, he walked over and kicked him hard in the ribs, hearing a loud crack. He rummaged through the mans robes to find three wands, one he recognized instantly as his own, and the others he guessed were Hermione's and the other mans.

It was then that the hood of the cloak moved to reveal that this man was not Draco's father at all, but a fellow Death Eater, one of the ones he had seen in Hogsmeade.

Draco backed up quickly as he heard the muffled cries and pleas from Hermione to get the ropes off of her.

After he had successfully untied her she threw herself in his arms and began to sob into his chest. After a few minutes of staying like this she finally pulled away from him.

Reality had finally come back to her as she looked over to where the unconscious Death Eater lay.

"Did you see where my father went, Hermione?" Draco asked urgently.

She shook her head, tears still flowing softly down her cheeks. "After he attacked you he knocked me out with some kind of spell" Hermione said softly as Draco handed her her wand back to her.

"We're going to have to be careful" he said to her quietly, cupping her cheek in a comforting way.

She leaned into his calloused hand and nodded her head slowly, maintaining a tight grip on her wand.

They walked silently down the narrow passage of the cave until they could see the light of the entrance ahead of them, and sped up.

They reached the end and stood in silence for a moment, looking down below them, noticing how high they were up from the ground.

It was then that Draco heard the cold, cruel voice of his father.

"Did you honestly think you could get away so easily?" he hissed, stepping out of the shadows.

His eyes burned into Draco's as he took a step forward, leading Draco to the edge of the cliff.

"You'd never get away with this" Draco said, blocking Hermione out of his view.

"Oh really?" Lucius said, reaching for his wand, but Draco had a hold of his first, and the spell out of his mouth before Lucius could comprehend.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled as Lucius' wand flew out of his hand. Hermione picked it up and threw it over the side of the cliff.

Lucius began to panic slightly as he lost his balance and fell against the rocky cave. Pointing his wand at him, Draco ushered him so he was standing just at the edge of the cliff.

"I never would have believed anyone if they told me I would be dating Hermione Granger, or end up killing my father, but I guess that's what happens" Draco said, walking closer to his father, his wand held firmly in his hand.

"Now Draco, surely you don't want to do this. Why would you kill your dear old father?" Lucius said in a hoarse whisper.

"Because it was meant to be" Draco growled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco shouted as his father tumbled over the side of the cliff, landing in a mangled heap somewhere at the bottom.

Hermione was trembling, fear surging through her body. Draco turned to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "Ready to go back to the school?" he asked. She nodded once more, this time a little more vigorously.

Once they reached the bottom of the cliff they walked through the darkened Hogsmeade back toward the Hogwarts grounds. Draco took hold of Hermiones hand thinking slightly to himself.

This was the end. The end of his father, but not only was it the end, it was also a new beginning that was in store for he and Hermione as they walked hand-in-hand towards Hogwarts.


End file.
